Doggy Dog Day
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *BeckXCat* Something goes wrong and Beck's turned into a Great Dane! As Robbie tries to fix it, Cat ends up adopting Beck without knowing it's her boyfriend. Secrets are revealed from the Valentine household that sends Beck over the edge... *COMPLETED*
1. Oh, How I Love You So

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**Summary: **Beck is turned into a dog! As Robbie tries to fix it, he has Cat adopt Beck, telling her he's a regular dog. When Cat is told Beck "left" to cheat on her, he's in pure desperation to get turned back before he loses her.

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter One**

**I Love You So**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

_SLAM_

Stupid alarm clock.

I cannot believe it's morning already…I hate mornings, especially Monday mornings. School again. You'd think I'd love going to school at Hollywood Arts, but it's not all fun and games there. There is actual school subjects and complicated teachers we have to face every day. There is one good thing about going to school…her.

I sit up and stretch my stiff body out before taking my phone off it's charger and checking it. No one called or texted, but I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend's face on my screensaver.

Cat Valentine and I have been dating for 11 months and 3 weeks now. It's been the best almost year of my life. Our anniversary is next week and I can't wait. I'm going to spoil her so much, it's not even funny. Actually, it's not spoiling…it's giving her everything she deserves and more. I love her so much. I thought I was in love with Jade, but I truly didn't know what love was until Cat came and comforted me right after Jade and I broke up last year. She opened up my eyes and made me see what was in front of me all along.

Her.

I love her.

And if I don't hurry up and get dressed, I'm going to be late for my first class and I won't get a chance to talk to her and say "Good morning" like always.

Not going to happen.

…

I rush into school, still keeping my cool attitude, acting like I'm really not running late. A few people greet me and I just smile back, walking quickly to my see-through locker to trade books and such. After I'm almost done, I suddenly can't see as tiny hands are over my eyes. I smile.

"Guess who?" Her lovely angelic voice is music to my ears. I just love hearing her voice. "I'll give you a hint: you've told her many times that I'm a good kisser." And she giggles.

I chuckle. "I'm going to go with the love of my life." Suddenly her hands are off. I close my locker and turn to her after standing up. She's much shorter than me, but she still always fits perfectly in my arms every time I hold her. I lean down and kiss her lips, taking her hands into mine. "How's my girl this morning?"

She smiles brightly. "I'm perfect!"

"I believe it." I tell her and she blushes. "Come on, babygirl, let's get to class." She nods and folds herself under my arm when I hold it out over her shoulders. We enter class and our friends are already there. "Hey."

Cat waves. "Hi, everyone!"

Everyone greets her back with smiles, except Jade, who's cutting up something with her scissors. I have never understood her obsession with those things, but I was always too nervous to ask, just in case she would stab me with them.

We go to our seats towards the middle of the classroom after Cat hugs everyone and she sits on my lap until Sikowitz comes in. She runs her hands through my hair and leans her head on my shoulder. I relax at her touch, but see something that horrifies me. "Cat." I reach to her free hand that was on her lap and see a deep, purple and blue bruise around her wrist. It look painful. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Cat pulls it away and attempts to smile at me. "I accidentally slammed it in the car door."

"No, you didn't." I tell her as I take her hand again. "Cat, this bruise is in the shape of a hand." A big hand too… "No." I look her in the eyes. "If you tell me your dad-"

"HELLO, CLASS!" Sikowitz shouts as he runs in and on the stage.

Cat takes her seat next to me and hides her face from me. I lean over. "We're not done with this conversation." I whisper in her ear and she nods timidly.

Even before we started Hollywood Arts, I've always been friends with Cat. Her mother died when we were 12 years old. It was right after that, her dad started drinking, heavily. Sometimes he'd take a swing here and there at Cat. He also is constantly screaming at her and insulting her. I've witnessed it too. It's made me so mad, but I couldn't do anything because I promised Cat I wouldn't, unless it became really bad. I thought he stopped abusing her, but apparently, he didn't.

I hate it when my girl is hurt.

…

It's lunchtime.

Cat and I had already discussed her dad and he did grab at her wrist and shook her a little, but besides that, he hadn't really touched her in almost over a year. I could tell she was telling the truth, so I let it go. I hate her being in that house, hence why she's always over at mine or anywhere else, but home.

We go and sit with our friends –and my ex-girlfriend- and we make small talk with them.

"So, Beck, Cat, what are you two doing for your anniversary?" Tori asks us suddenly.

I smile. "I'm surprising Cat with something pretty special."

Cat squeaks cutely. "I'm so excited!"

Tori sighs. "I want a boyfriend who spoils me."

"Then you might want to get prettier, smarter, and some talent." Jade insults her viciously. Thankfully, Tori is so used to Jade's bullying that she just rolls her eyes and lets it go. Tori has talent. She can sing, dance, and act. Personally, though, she can't even compare to my girlfriend. "And maybe then you'll find someone who can tolerate you."

"Jeez, do you ever take a vacation from torturing people?" Tori asks her in frustration.

"Not in this lifetime, Vega." Jade tells her, taking a bite from her salad before her. "Cat, come over today after school. We have to work on our skit for Sikowitz's class."

"Kay-Kay!" Cat says in a cheery voice.

"Hey, Beck, let's go shoot some hoops at my house later." Andre asks from across the table.

I shrug. "Sure, why not?"

"OR you can come to my house!" Robbie suddenly butts in, dropping his lunch in between Jade and Andre, and sitting down. "I want you two to help me with an experiment!"

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy in the world, this better not be like the time you decided to see if your hair could go straight by pouring a special kind of acid on your hair, which made your hair fall out." Andre suddenly says.

Robbie flinches at the memory, touching his short, but still curly hair. "That was a hard time for me." He mumbles, but then shrugs it off. "Anyways, no, it's nothing like that! I want to try and see if my hamster will turn into a dog!"

I roll my eyes. "This is going to be interesting."

Cat nudges me. "Afterwards, can you pick me up and watch a movie in your RV? Pretty please?"

I kiss her cheek. "Of course, girl." I lean my forehead on hers and smile at her. "I love you."

She rubs her little nose against mine, giggling. "I love you more."

I chuckle. "Doubt that." And I kiss her lips.

"Awww!" Tori gushes as I hear the others gag.

Cat just leans onto me, letting me wrap my arms protectively around her and she leans her head on my shoulder. I've never felt so comfortable in my life. I love this woman more than anything in the world.

I'd do anything for her.

* * *

**YUP! New story :) I have only 4 chapters finished out of 17, but I'll make it work. It's a miracle I find time to write, but I get 'er done!**

**-D-A-**

**Preview for Chapter 2: Mysterious Spell**

We shrug. "Whatever." Andre says. "Let's get this over with so we can make fun of you for it not working."

"And then we'll take you out and try to find you a girlfriend so you can have a life." I add on.

"Joke all you want!" Robbie yells at us. "I hope this works, so you guys can get this thrown back in your face!"

"Whatever you say, dude." I chuckle. "Let's do this."

"Okay…" He takes a deep breath. "_I call on the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us, give us the power to turn this human into the four legged animal of choice."_ He looks to us.

We nod and join in.

"_I call on the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us, give us the power to turn this human into the four legged animal of choice. I call on the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us, give us the power to turn this human into the four legged animal of choice. I call on the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us, give us the power to turn this human into the four legged animal of choice._"

Suddenly the chalk triangle lights up and we gasp.


	2. Mysterious Spell

**LittleMissVictorious, Julie, CourtsxBatFan, Cupcakes, kktrbg: **Thank you for reviewing :) I love ya'll so much! Even though they were only 5 reviews, you're words meant the world to me :) and for those who asked: I had a dream that my boyfriend at the time had turned into a dog and this whole situation was like Cat and Beck's in this story…random, yes, I know.

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Two**

**Mysterious Spell**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

We decided to meet at Robbie's after school, so they caught a ride with me. Robbie was practically bouncing in his seat, excited to try his little insane experiment. Andre and I were only going to sit there and laugh at him when it doesn't work. Robbie ditched Rex a while back, but only uses him when he has to perform somewhere for a comedy act. He started getting into trying weird thing, including unorthodox experiments.

And for some reason, he always wanted me and Andre to be there. Whatever works, I guess. It's always a laugh to see him pout when it fails on him.

We head into his small house and immediately head down to the basement, where his "lab" is. It's nothing special, really. He just likes to think of it that way. He explains everything to us, but it just goes in one ear and out the other for me. I see him bring out a large book from a shelf and I read the title.

"What the crap?" I question. "Rob, that's a book of witchcraft. Are you nuts?"

"I just explain to you that I've been experimenting with this stuff! Don't you listen to a word I say?" Robbie snaps at me.

I shake my head. "I try not to."

"Same." Andre nods. "So where's the hamster?" Andre motions to the empty cage that has the door open.

Robbie gasps. "NO!" He runs around the basement. "Help me find him!"

We groan in annoyance, but we get down on our hands and knees, searching for the little rat animal. "Oh, come out, come out, you little weasel." Andre calls out.

I chuckle. "It's not a weasel, it's a small rat."

"It's a hamster!" Robbie yells at us. He's under a work table by the wall. He leans up and I see him slam his head on it, yelping in pain. "OW!"

I burst into laughter, and so does Andre. I move something out of my way to keep looking, but I cringe when I see the dead hamster. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Rob, but your little pet found a mousetrap." I say in disgust.

"Aw, man!" Robbie walks over and sees. "Dang!"

"Why do you have mousetraps?" Andre asks, getting off his hands and knees, like I do.

"When we first moved into this house last year, we had mice everywhere." Robbie frowns. "I guess we just forgot one of the traps down here."

"I'm guessing so." Andre sighs. "So now what?"

Robbie walks to his book on the table in the middle of the basement. "It says it can work on anything, including humans."

I grin. "I volunteer." I raise my hand a little.

"Seriously, Beck?" Robbie asks me in shock.

"Yeah, why not?" I shrug. "This witchcraft stuff never works, Rob. So it really doesn't matter. Trust me. I'll be fine."

"I agree." Andre joins in. "I'm not trying anything though. I'll leave that to daredevil Beck Oliver."

It's true. I fear nothing…except losing my girlfriend. It's a good thing she's in the safety of Jade, who I trust to protect her. Cat's life means more to me than my own. I'd do anything to make sure she's safe and sound.

"So what do we need to do?" I ask.

"Okay, we need one of your hairs, a picture of a dog you want to "turn" into, and a crayon of a color, but it has to be a natural color, like black or brown." Robbie looks at me. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if I do this right? You'll be a dog."

I laugh, along with Andre. "Robbie, I'm sorry to disappoint you, again, but I'm 100 percent sure this experiment of yours won't work."

Robbie glares at me. "Oh really? I'll prove you wrong!" He sighs and looks back at his book. "So we need three candles, draw a triangle and put the candles on the corners of it. We put the hair, the picture, and crayon in the middle. There's a spell in here I have to repeat over and over until something happens."

"What will happen?" Andre asks.

"I don't know." Robbie shrugs. "Maybe that's when Beck turns into a dog."

"Yes, that's exactly it." I roll my eyes. "Okay, let's go get the stuff."

As Robbie looks for a crayon, Andre and I head to his computer that's hooked up to a printer. I go to "Google" and search for pictures of dogs. There's so many dogs, I realize I should probably do something else. "Huh."

"I can see you as a poodle." Andre suddenly suggests.

I elbow him in the gut, since he's right behind me and he doubles over to the ground in pain. "Shut up." I mumble as I search through the dogs. About a couple minutes later, I grin. "Here we go."

Andre is still in pain. "What dog?"

"Great Dane." I press print and I hear it printing. "Now we need for Robbie to get the crayon."

"And a hair of yours." Andre points out.

I sigh. "My poor hair. Anyways, we'll do that downstairs."

Andre chuckles after I grab the picture and we head out of the living room. "I cannot believe you're doing this. It's hilarious."

"Don't tell Cat about this." I tell him. "She'll kill me if she knew that I did this."

"Yes, she would." Andre agreed. We almost bump into Robbie, who's out of breath. "Why are you all tired?"

Robbie grins suddenly. "I'm just excited for this!"

I roll my eyes. "Did you get the crayons?"

He holds out three colors. Brown, black, tan, and grey. I pick the black. I'd be a cool black Great Dane…too bad I'm not going to be. This witchcraft crap won't work. I can't believe Robbie's wrapped himself up in this stuff. We head back downstairs and set up everything. We get the candles and light them, while Robbie draws the triangle on the table with some white chalk. He puts the crayon and picture in the middle.

"And now a hair." He tells me.

I frown. My poor, poor hair. Next to Cat, my hair is very special to me. I give up and pluck out a single brown hair and put it in the triangle.

Robbie looks at the book as we stand back a little. "Okay…I'm going to say this and then you guys have to repeat it with me. It says everyone present must join in."

We shrug. "Whatever." Andre says. "Let's get this over with so we can make fun of you for it not working."

"And then we'll take you out and try to find you a girlfriend so you can have a life." I add on.

"Joke all you want!" He yells at us. "I hope this works, so you guys can get this thrown back in your face!"

"Whatever you say, dude." I chuckle. "Let's do this."

"Okay…" He takes a deep breath. "_I call on the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us, give us the power to turn this human into the four legged animal of choice."_ He looks to us.

We nod and join in.

"_I call on the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us, give us the power to turn this human into the four legged animal of choice. I call on the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us, give us the power to turn this human into the four legged animal of choice. I call on the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us, give us the power to turn this human into the four legged animal of choice._"

Suddenly the chalk triangle lights up and we gasp.

What the heck is going on?

"Robbie, what did you do?" I ask him.

"If you're trying to freak us out, it's working, alright?" Andre says in fear when the light grows.

Robbie looks scared. "I'm not doing this!"

I gulp.

Why do I feel funny?

Suddenly, the light explodes and everything goes black.

* * *

**Preview for chapter 3: Beck's Such a Dog**

I whimper. I hate sounding weak, but I'm in a dilemma here. "Call Cat." I tell them. When they don't move, I bark again. "CALL CAT! _BARK! BARK!_"

Andre rushes to grab his phone from his pocket and dials Cat's number, calling her.

Robbie looks to me. "Beck, are you sure? Cat's going to be devastated!"

My eyes widened. She won't be able to handle news like this! "Wait, Andre, hang-"

"Lil' Red, you need to come to Robbie's ASAP!" Andre shouts into the phone.

I groan.

I hear her panicking over the phone.


	3. Beck's Such A Dog

**MariaLuvsYew, kktrbg, cupcakes, Glittergirl123, CourtsxBatFan, InfinityForever7, amehakay, xScreamingxAngelx, VictoriousForever10, LilLisa95, and LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks guys for reviewing! Yay! I'm glad my usual reviewers love my story! You guys are so awesome! Oh and I changed the rating to 'T' because I forgot that Cat's dad gets a little…violent…in this story.

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Three**

**Beck's Such A Dog**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

I groan as I feel like I have the worst headache in history. I open my eyes. I see Robbie kneeling in front of me and I growl at him. "Rob, I'm going to kill you." I tell him.

He looks up at Andre, who's standing next to him. "At least he can talk."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Can you get up?" Andre asks me, not answering my question.

I nod. "I think so." As I attempt to put my hands behind me to push myself up, I suddenly feel like I can't spread my arms apart. I look to my hands and my eyes widened.

I no longer have hands.

They're…they're…oh my god.

"HOLY CRAP, I HAVE PAWS!" I scream as I jump up onto all fours. I feel weird as I get a dizzy spell and almost fall over, but Andre reaches over and steadies me. "Oh no, no, no, no!" I freak out, shaking my body so Andre let me go. My ears slap my face. "Ow!" I freak out as I turn around in a circle. I see my tail and I try to keep looking at it in shock, when I realize that I'm being an idiot and turning in place like a retarded animal chasing its tail. "No, no, NO!" I look to Robbie and growl at him again. I realize my growl is more powerful and vicious. "I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

Robbie shakes his head. "Beck, I seriously didn't think it'd work either!"

"Yeah, well, it did! _BARK!_" I snap and I realized I barked. "TURN ME BACK! _BARK! BARK! _NOW!"

Robbie jumps to his two feet, that I wished I had again, and rushes to the floor where he dropped the book. He looks through it and looks worried. "Where'd the spell go?"

I almost faint again. "What? What do you mean?"

Andre walks over and takes the book from Robbie's grasp and looks through it. "Crap! Beck, the spell disappeared!"

"NO!" I shout. "NO! _BARK! BARK!_ Do something! Turn me back!"

"I can't!" Robbie looks absolutely upset…how do you think I'M feeling? "Beck…there's nothing I can do."

I whimper. I hate sounding weak, but I'm in a dilemma here. "Call Cat." I tell them. When they don't move, I bark again. "CALL CAT! _BARK! BARK!_"

Andre rushes to grab his phone from his pocket and dials Cat's number, calling her.

Robbie looks to me. "Beck, are you sure? Cat's going to be devastated!"

My eyes widened. She won't be able to handle news like this! "Wait, Andre, hang-"

"Lil' Red, you need to come to Robbie's ASAP!" Andre shouts into the phone.

I groan.

I hear her panicking over the phone.

"Um, Beck…we'll tell you- no, no, girl, chill! Beck's fine…sort of…not really- whoa, calm down! Cat, you better not drive over here like that!" Andre scolds her. "That's my girl. Calm down. Take deep breaths. Just come over to Robbie's. We're in the basement. Don't speed." With that, they hang up.

I whimper again, laying down with my two front paws in front of me and I lean my head on them. "I want Cat." I'm not lying either. Whenever I'm upset or stressed, I immediately turn to Cat for help and comfort. She's my angel. She's always there for me. Just like how I am for her, because I'm her protector. I love her and she loves me. It's always going to be that way…but… "Andre, don't tell her." I tell them. They don't say anything and I don't look at them. "Please don't. Rob's right. She'll be so upset."

"Then what do I tell her?" Andre asks. "Beck, she's going to ask where you are."

"Tell her I went to Canada." I tell him. "Sudden family vacation. Tell the school the same thing."

"And what do we tell your parents?" He asks me.

"Tell them your parents went to Europe and you need someone to stay with you. Tell them I'll borrow your clothes." If I was human, they'd see me frowning and crying. "I'm so worried."

Robbie kneels down again. "Beck, I'm going to do everything in my power to change you back."

"We have a problem though." Andre says.

I look up and glare at him. "You think?"

"Well, we have another one." Andre looks to me. "Where are you going to stay? Never in a million years will my parents let me have a dog. They're so uptight about keeping their house spotless and dirt-free."

"And we're renting this place." Robbie adds. "They don't want us to have dogs. Just Cats. Also, my mother will think you'll eat her cat, considering you're the size of a freaking baby horse."

I stand up on my four paws and pace. "Um…um…" I turn to them. "Ask Cat."

"And tell her what?"

"I don't know! Tell her ANYTHING!" I shout. "Please! _BARK!_ Just do it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down! Dang, your bark is freaking loud!" Andre tells me. "So Cat will keep you after we give her a guilt trip story about you and we'll figure out what to do." He motions to himself and Robbie. "We'll work hard and fast, man. Count on us."

I nod. "I will."

We hear Robbie's front door open and shut, and then the basement door opens and Cat's footsteps race down the stairs. I almost tell her to slow down, so she doesn't trip, but then I realize: I'm a dog. She'll faint if a dog started talking to her, especially if that dog was her boyfriend.

Cat walks up to us and I back away when she's close to me. She's wearing a short dress. I don't want to take advantage of that…no matter how much I'd love to. "What's happened?" She looks around. "Where's Beck? His car is outside."

Andre looks to be thinking his story through his head before answering her. "That is because Beck loaned me his car while he went to Canada."

Cat looks confused. "Canada?"

"Yeah, apparently there was a sudden family vacation up there or something like that." Robbie joins in, looking nervous. "He wanted us to tell you that."

"Oh…" Cat looks saddened. My heart breaks for her. "Why didn't he just call me and tell me himself?"

"Um…because…he…was so upset that he had to leave so soon, he was too scared to tell you." Andre says, stuttering. "And he turned his phone off to...not…hear the sadness in your voice."

"Scared?" Cat narrows her eyes at them. "Beck's not scared of anything."

"Well, you can get moody sometimes." Robbie tells her without thinking.

Cat gasps. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" She shrieks. I growl at Robbie, who cowers. Cat suddenly turns and looks at me. I'm a big dog. I'm down on all fours and I'm at her waist. She backs away from me, almost afraid…I can't blame her. I'm sure if I was on my two back paws, standing up, I'd be much taller than her. "Who's dog? Robbie, I thought you weren't allowed to have dogs."

"I'm not." Robbie says suddenly. "Um…"

"We found him…on the side of the road." Andre tells her. "And we're worried because if we take him to the SPCA or the pound, they said they'll put him to _sleep_ since he has no collar."

Cat gasps. "Oh, no!"

"And I can't keep him." Robbie tells her.

"Neither can I." Andre shrugs. "You've met my parents. You know how uptight they are."

She nods. "Oh. Well, what are you going to do with him?"

"We were kind of wondering if you could adopt him." Andre asks her.

Cat looks surprised, but then looks down at me. She kneels down and pets my head. I lean into her touch. She's always so gentle. "He's a handsome one." She smiles. "Okay. My dad won't care. He does nothing, but sits in front of the TV after work anyways."

Robbie and Andre sigh in relief. "Thank goodness."

Cat giggles. "I better get home and do some homework, not to mention, get him settled in." She looks troubled. "I have to name him." She looks at me again. "Beckett."

"After Beck?" Robbie frowns. "Lame."

I look to him and growl.

Cat gasps and backs away from me.

I realize that I scared her and whimper.

"He's not a bad dog, we promise!" Andre says hastily, seeing Cat afraid of me. "He just…is…sensitive."

Cat looks to me again, looking unconvinced. I have to fix this. If she doesn't take me, I'm in big trouble. I walk up to her slowly and she doesn't move, thankfully, and I nudge my head against her hip and lick her hand that was at her side. I give her pleading eyes and continue whimpering. She smiles a little and gives in. "He's a sweetheart." She leans down and gives me a kiss on the head. "Before I go, can I use your bathroom?" She asks Robbie.

Robbie nods. "Of course."

"Thanks!" She looks to me. "Stay here, Beckett." She sweetly orders me and then runs upstairs.

I look to the guys after she's upstairs. "Thanks, guys. Find a way to change me back soon. Our anniversary is next week. I have to be back to normal by then. Cat will be absolutely heartbroken if I'm not "back" in time."

Robbie nods. "I'll try my best."

"Please." I sigh. "Until then, I'll see you guys around."

"See ya." Andre pats my head and I growl. "Alright, alright, jeez!"

"Beckett!" I hear Cat's voice. I turn to her. "No growling, mister!" She scolds me in a cute tone and she looks absolutely adorable in her serious expression. I would chuckle, but that'd give me away. "Come on, Beckett." She tells me, hitting her leg gently as if to call me over. I walk over and climb the stairs, which feels weird under all four paws. "Thanks guys. I'll see you later!" She calls out and we leave. She looks to me when we go outside. "Don't runaway, Beckett." She stays close to me though, so she can catch me if I do. I don't though, obviously. She opens the passenger door to her small little Kiwi green bug car and motions for me to go in. "I'll put the top down." She tells me when I squeeze in. She shuts the door and heads to her side.

I feel very uncomfortable. This is what I get for wanting to be a big dog…that I wanted to, considering the fact I never planned on becoming a dog in the first place!

She gets in and puts her seatbelt on before turning the car on. She immediately presses the button that makes the top go backwards and go down. I sit up straight and feel much better. She giggles and pats my back. "I bet that's better, huh?" She coos at me. Count on my girlfriend to talk to a dog like I'm human…even though I am, but the fact of the matter isn't that. I lean over and lick her face, showing my gratitude. She giggles again and turns the radio on to some Broadway music. Her favorite.

So now we're on the way to her house.

I hope her dad let's her keep me.

I'm in big trouble if he doesn't.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 4: Dad's Approval**

"Shut up." Her dad growls at Cat.

I close my eyes. Here we go…

"Go get me another beer." He tells her harshly. I back away as Cat rushes to the kitchen. Within seconds she's back with a cold, open beer bottle. He takes it from her. "Now beat it!" He suddenly backhands her and Cat falls sideways to the ground, letting out a grunt. "Useless idiot." He grumbles as he turns his attention to the TV.

I rush to Cat's side and nudge her to help her up. She puts her hands on my back to push herself to her feet. My heart hurts so much right now. Oh how much I want to kill her father.


	4. Dad's Approval

**MariaLuvsYew, kktrbg, CourtsxBatFan, Glittergirl123, VictoriousForever10, LilLisa95, xScreamingxAngelx, LittleMissVictorious, Demi909Lovato: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) keep reviewing!

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Four**

**Dad's Approval**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

On the way to her house, she sings and sings to the songs. I love her singing. When "All I Ask Of You" from Phantom of the Opera comes on, she puts that singer to shame with her high voice. My girlfriend can conquer any song.

We pull up to her house a few minutes later and she puts the top back down. I have to huddle up until she opens the door for me again. We walk up the steps to the front door of her large house. "Okay, Beckett, don't make a sound or any sudden movements while I talk to my dad. He's very mean, so I don't want him to not like you." She tells me as she unlocks the door.

I dread this.

I hate her dad.

He's such a drunk.

We enter the house and it's no different from the other times I've come here. It's an elegant house with unique decorations that Cat's mom collected together before she died. Cat's kept everything the same and perfect. I look to the living room where she walks to. She looks back at me to stay where I am, so I sit. She stays a bit behind her dad's recliner chair. I see the top of his almost bald head over the seat as the TV in front of him is turned up to a stupid station. She looks scared and timid.

"Hi, daddy." She greets him in her small voice.

"What?" He grumbles, his words slurred.

"Um, you see, my friends found a dog and he had no collar or anything. The SPCA said they'd put him to sleep if they turned him in. No one could keep him…so…is it okay if we keep him? I'll take good care of him. I know you'll like him. He's a Great Dane. Your favorite." She tells him.

"Hm." Her dad grunts. "Bring him to me. Let's see if he's worthy of living here."

I gulp. Oh god, please let him like me.

Cat looks to me and motions for me to come. I go up and go in front of the recliner, sitting down, looking at her father. He's an overweight, tall man. He looks nothing like Cat. Thank God, Cat looks like her mother, who was a pure beauty. He leans over to me and puts his hands on my face, checking me out.

"What an animal he is." He tells me. "Strong, manly…" He looks to Cat and nods. "He can stay." He says as he leans back in his seat again.

Cat sighs in relief. "Thank you, dad."

"Shut up." Her dad growls at Cat.

I close my eyes. Here we go…

"Go get me another beer." He tells her harshly. I back away as Cat rushes to the kitchen. Within seconds she's back with a cold, open beer bottle. He takes it from her. "Now beat it!" He suddenly backhands her and Cat falls sideways to the ground, letting out a grunt. "Useless idiot." He grumbles as he turns his attention to the TV.

I rush to Cat's side and nudge her to help her up. She puts her hands on my back to push herself to her feet. My heart hurts so much right now. Oh how much I want to kill her father. Cat recovers and quietly motions for me to follow her. I do, slowly, feeling absolutely guilty. I want to do something. I want to defend my girlfriend like a protective boyfriend should. I can't do anything though. If I do, I'll get taken away from her.

Cat goes to the kitchen and starts digging through the pantry. She brings out a bag of cat food. She gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Beckett, but this is the only animal food I have. It's old, but you'll be okay to eat it until I buy you food tomorrow." She grabs a big bowl and puts the food in. "My mom's cat died a few months after she did when I was 13, so it's stale."

I come to a realization.

I'm a dog.

I have to eat dog food.

I whimper.

Cat looks like she's about to cry. "I'm sorry, Beckett." She says sadly. "I wish I could go buy you better food, but I can't tonight. I promise, we'll go to the store first thing tomorrow." She pets my head. "Don't be mad at me. Please eat."

I sigh. She feels absolutely horrible for me. I could never be angry with her. I need to make her happy. I walk over to the bowl of food and chew on it. It's old, yes, and it's disgusting. But again, I'd do anything for Cat. I can't see her cry over something I did.

Cat looks satisfied that I'm eating and goes to make herself some dinner. After I eat half of the bowl of the most disgusting food I've ever tasted, I turn to her as she finishes her sandwich and washes the plate before putting it aside. She smiles to me. "Let's go upstairs." She whispers as she leads me up the staircase. We enter her childish room that totally suits her. She sits on her bed and pats the place next to her.

I jump up and lay down beside her.

What happened next…I wasn't expecting.

Cat suddenly burst into tears and leans on me, wrapping her arms around my body.

"Why did Beck leave?" She cries to me.

If I wasn't dying inside before…I sure am now.

She keeps crying and sobbing. "I miss him so much." Her voice cracks. She leans up and wipes her eyes. I look to her and lay my head on her leg. "At least you're here." She smiles. "You can comfort me until then, right?"

I lean up and lick her cheek. She sighs and wraps her arms around me again. I lean my head on her shoulder.

Oh how I want to hold her.

…

After Cat does homework, with me just sitting there, watching her, she realizes it's almost 9 and yawns. "I need to take a shower, Beckett, so stay here." She tells me. "Don't leave this room, or else my dad will be angry. And he's very, very scary when he's mad." She warns me in a small, innocent voice. I lick her hand to show her I heard her and she giggles. "You're the smartest dog I've ever met." She leans down and kisses the top of my nose and wraps her arms around me again. After a minute, she sighs and lets go, grabbing her robe and heading to the bathroom across the hall.

I yawn after a few minutes.

This whole "being a dog" is tiring.

No wonder dogs sleep so much when they get the chance.

When Cat comes back, she's only in a robe that has no sleeves and only goes to her mid-thighs.

I try to look away from her. I refuse to take advantage of this. I hear her getting dressed and when she starts humming, I dare myself to look back at her. Thankfully, she's dressed in a baggy shirt and little sweat-shorts. She's brushing her wet hair out. Suddenly she gasps and looks at me. I raise my head up, alarmed. "I'm so sorry, Beckett!" She squeaks. "I should've realized you probably need to pee sometime!" She looks panicked as she pats her legs. "Come on, Beckett, let's go to the backyard."

I immediately get off the bed, stumbling a little, but regain my balance. As we go downstairs, I come to realize…

I have to pee.

And then another realization comes to me…

HOW DO I PEE?

As she opens the door to the backyard and lets me out, I go to the bushes and stare at them. "Okay, how do I do this?" I whisper to myself when I'm out of earshot from Cat. I remember male dogs…lift…their leg and then pee to "mark their territory". I wince and turn to the bush, raising my leg and peeing freely. This is so gross and unsanitary. I also realize I don't take showers or baths. I have to…lick…myself clean.

Robbie and Andre better hurry up because I CAN'T TAKE THIS!

"Beckett, are you done?" I hear Cat call out.

I immediately rush back and walk back into the house when she opens the door for me and she locks it after. She motions for me to go upstairs with her and we go back in her room, shut the door, and she goes back to brushing her hair and getting ready for bed. I don't know what to do, but I do know I want to be close to her. I miss her. I walk up to her and sit on my butt next to her side and lean against her. She smells so good.

Cat puts down her hairbrush and smiles down at me, patting my head. "Well, you're going to be a mama's boy, aren't you?"

No…no, I'm not.

I'm just your boyfriend who loves and adores you and wants nothing more than to hold you in my arms, Cat Valentine.

Obviously, I don't say that out loud, since that'll give her a heart attack.

Soon Cat puts an extra throw blanket at the end of her bed. "You can sleep there. I'm short, so my feet never touch the end anyways." She instructs me and pats the bed, motioning me to lay down, so I jump up and find a comfortable position to sleep in as Cat gets in bed as well. She leans over to me when I lay down and kisses the top of my head. "Goodnight, Beckett. Let's hope Beck calls tomorrow or he'll answer the phone for me." She says as she turns off the light and lays down on her back, snuggling up to Mr. Longneck.

When I know she's asleep, I leave the blanket and carefully crawl to her side, leaning into her. I put the top of my head on her stomach. If I'm going to be around her, I might as well keep her safe while she sleeps. My eyes get droopy and I feel myself falling asleep.

"I love you, Cat." I whisper before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 5: Shopping For Beckett**

"Don't freak out, but there may be a possibility that Beck is cheating." Jade blurts out. I growl dangerously at her and she just glares at me. "Shut up, you stupid dog."

Cat is too stunned to scold me for growling and looks absolutely horrified. "What? Beck? Cheat? On me? Never! Jade, Beck loves me!"

That's right, girl, you tell her!

"Cat, I'm just looking out for you." Jade attempts to defend herself as Cat forces herself to pick out bowls and a mat to go under them. "I don't want Beck to hurt you."

I whimper again. I won't hurt her! I'll never hurt her! Please, Jade, stop this! Stop!


	5. Shopping For Beckett

**VictoriousForver10 **_(Because Jade never really cares about people's feelings when she speaks her mind, that's why, lol), _**LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, MariaLuvsYew, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, AppleFlame12, Cat's friend, Glittergirl123, princessironica, Ameha Kay, LilLisa95 **_(Yup. Welcome to the Digidestend Angel Family, lol)_, **Honeymoon Avenue: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) Keep reviewing. Oh and Izzy is coming back tomorrow, believe it or not. He'll be updating his story "House of a Living Hell" tomorrow. –For those who don't know, Izzy is my brother and co-writer on here.

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Five**

**Shopping For Beckett**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

Could this day pass by any longer?

JEEZ!

I don't even know what time it is because I don't exactly have a cell phone or a watch to check the time!

Sorry…I'm a bit stressed and bored.

It's only day 2 –Tuesday- of being a dog and I'm stuck in the backyard with a sock tied in a knot for a toy, rotten cat food again, and a bowl of water. The backyard is nice, don't get me wrong. Fresh green grass and a pool with tons of small palm trees and bushes for me to pee on, but I would like this to end already! I've been out here for what seems like forever. Cat had to go to school, obviously. Her dad goes to work at like 6 in the morning and don't get home until 5 in the evening, but even after that, he won't bother to let me in or anything. He'd just go sit on the couch after grabbing a beer.

This is the most boring day of my life.

I cannot remember a time this wasn't happening.

Suddenly I hear a car pulling up.

I race off the back porch to the side of the house where the fence is and I hop up and down until I see Cat get out of the car. I'm getting dizzy from all this jumping and my back paws are starting to cramp up, but thankfully, she so happens to look over and sees me jumping up and down to look at her. I see her burst out laughing. _"BARK! BARK!" _That is dog talk for "LET ME IN, CAT!" and I wish I could say that out loud, but again, Cat would faint.

Cat still is giggling after grabbing her backpack. "I'm coming, Beckett!" She says to me and then rushes inside the house, where I can't see her any longer. I again race back to the porch and wait impatiently as Cat walks over to the sliding glass door and opens it. I immediately jump on her and lick her face. She holds me up, thankfully, and laughs. "Beckett! I'm happy to see you too!" She squeals, so I get off her and let her wipe my slobber off her. I couldn't care less. I'm so happy she's home and I don't have to be stuck outside.

I'm officially pathetic…

She washes her hands and her face in the sink and then grabs a paper towel to wipe her face. She looks at me after. "Alright, Beckett, let's get ready! Jade's picking us up and we're going to Petco to shop for you!" She kneels down and me, hugging me. "You get to ride in the back of her truck! Isn't that exciting?"

I gulp. Back of Jade's truck? With her driving?

I'll be lucky if I don't fall out or even live through it!

…

Cat had put a small rope on me, not too tightly of course, and tied the other side to the truck. She assumed I'd jump out, but I won't. I'm going to lay down and cower in fear. She smiles to me and kisses my head. "I love you, Beckett. Don't run away now!" She says as she goes to the tailgates, steps over and jumps down with a grunt. I almost run over to see if she's alright, but she pops back up. She walks to the passenger door and blows me a kiss before getting in. Before Jade starts her truck, I hear her annoyed voice. She better treat my girlfriend right in there.

The 20 minutes it took to get to Petco were the worst 20 minutes of my life.

When Cat helps me out of the back, I am lightheaded and unsteady. She immediately helps me get my balance back. When I do, she rubs my side and we walk in with Jade on the other side of me. I scowl at her, but I don't growl. I don't want to scare Cat again...not to mention get scolded at by her. We grab a cart and start walking towards the leashes and collars. Oh god…I have to wear those, don't I? This is what I get for making fun of Andre when his horrible girlfriend gave him that stupid scarf...

"So did you get a hold of Beck?" Jade suddenly asks when we reach the isle they were looking for.

Cat goes to the collars and motions me to come closer so she can see what size I am. I'm the biggest size. "No." She sighs as she attempts to pick out colors and styles. "I'm not exactly worried, but…I'm sad. It's our anniversary next week and he goes on a vacation to Canada? That's not like Beck at all." Her voice sounds so broken and upset. I sigh deeply. My poor girl. Cat grabs a collar and looks to me. "Do you like this, Beckett?"

It's a brown, thick leather collar. I answer by licking her hand. She giggles and put it in the cart, along with the matching leash. I stay close to her as we head to the next isle. Dang…if I was born a dog, I guess I would be a "mama's boy", because it's almost natural to me right now to want to be at Cat's side.

"Cat, have you noticed how secretive Beck's been lately?" Jade suddenly asks.

My heart drops.

Why do I have a bad feeling of Jade's words?

Cat looks at the beds. "Yes, I guess, but I figured he's just planning for our anniversary."

I've been secretive? Since when? I don't keep secrets! I nudge Cat's hand to get her attention off Jade and go back to shopping for me. I whimper as well, which makes her pat my head. Come on, babygirl, don't listen to Jade! Please!

"Maybe." Jade trails out as Cat puts a large bed in the cart. "Cat…"

"Yes?" Cat responds as we walk down another isle to buy me a better food and water bowl.

"Don't freak out, but there may be a possibility that Beck is cheating." Jade blurts out. I growl dangerously at her and she just glares at me. "Shut up, you stupid dog."

Cat is too stunned to scold me for growling and looks absolutely horrified. "What? Beck? Cheat? On me? Never! Jade, Beck loves me!"

That's right, girl, you tell her!

"Cat, I'm just looking out for you." Jade attempts to defend herself, as Cat forces herself to pick out bowls and a mat to go under them. "I don't want Beck to hurt you."

I whimper again. I won't hurt her! I'll never hurt her! Please, Jade, stop this! Stop!

Cat puts the stuff in the cart and grips the side of it. "Do you really think so, Jade?" She whispers out in a voice that sounds like someone she loves as betrayed her. I whimper and nudge her.

Jade shrugs. "I don't know. With him being secretive, going out of the country all of the sudden, not wanting to talk to you or face you…Cat, it just all leads up to that."

NO!

I almost bark, but realize I'm in a store with other people and Cat. I'd get the girls kicked out, although, I wouldn't mind Jade going away.

I look back at Cat and see tears brimming her eyes.

No…no, no, no, NO!

As the girls continue on, shopping, I have my head down and my tail in between my legs, still beside Cat's legs.

My girlfriend thinks I'm cheating.

Our one year anniversary is in 6 days.

How could this be happening?

Oh, god, someone turn me back!

PLEASE!

I can't lose her!

I can't lose my girl!

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 6: The Abuse Returns**

She collapses on the bed and I bite on the covers to pull them back from under her and then jump up with my two front paws on the bed and I gradually use my teeth to put them over her petite, beaten body. She's breathing heavily on her pillow. I get down, but lean my head on her bed, staring at her with concern and worry…and guilt.

Cat looks at me and reaches out to me, and gives me a weak smile as she pets my nose softly. "Thank you for doing as I said, Beckett." She whispers. I can't believe she can be so relieved after what she just went through. "I'm glad my dad doesn't even remember you're here. He changes his mind a lot. That's why I didn't want you to do anything. Thank you. It's strange…he hasn't done anything that bad in years…but I'll take a billion beatings just so you can stay here with me." She sighs sadly. "I wish Beck was here. I would run to his RV on foot just for his comfort." She winces. "Oh, my nose and ribcage hurts so bad."

I can't take it anymore as I whimper over and over. Inside I'm crying.


	6. The Abuse Returns

**In a huge, huge, HUGE hurry! I'll do shout outs tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Six**

**The Abuse Returns**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

Later that night, I'm in the bathtub, which is hardly big enough to fit my big body, and Cat's reaching all over to scrub me down with my new doggy shampoo she bought. She's been a wreck, but tries to be happy in front of me. If she only knew how much I was in the same boat as her. I'm unable to talk to her too. I just want to have a conversation with her, I want to tell her that I'm here and I haven't gone anywhere, and I want to convince her that I haven't been cheating. I'm angry that's she doubts me.

I thought she trusted me enough.

I guess I was wrong.

Then again, Jade wouldn't stop talking about it on the car ride home, so I can't blame Cat for getting that stuck and implanted in her head. My girlfriend is very sensitive.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmm-hmm-hmmm." Cat was humming to a random tune.

I silently sigh. I love her voice.

Soon after she rinses me off, she drains the water out before having me get out and puts a towel around my body.

I whimper. I'm sorry, Cat, but I have to! I cannot control this urge!

I shake violently to get the water off my body. Cat screams at the contact and covers her face, but thankfully, she giggles after that. I lean over and lick her face. She puts the towel over me again and roughly dries me off with it. She turns around after and cleans all the hair and dirt that was stuck at the bottom of the bath. We soon leave the bathroom and I immediately go to my bed, feeling tired. Jeez, I slept almost all day in the backyard and took a nap when we came home. What the heck? I'm always so tired.

Cat smiles to me when she grabs her robe. "I'm going to take a shower, Beckett." She blows me a kiss and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

I rush over to the dresser that has her Pear-Phone on top. I lean up with ease and use my nose to knock it down to the ground. With a struggle, I eventually open it and dial Andre's number. It rings as I put it on speaker. Man, having paws instead of hands is a real inconvience.

"_Sup, Lil' Red?"_

I roll my eyes. "Andre, it's me." I clear my throat. "Man, it feels so good to talk."

Andre chuckled. _"Where's Cat?"_

"Shower." I answer simply, my back leg reaching up to my head and I scratch my ear. Dogs have great flexibility. It comes in handy when I have to…lick that _special_ spot under my leg…oh, gross.

"_So are you taking advantage of seeing her naked?"_ He asks slyly.

I growl into the phone. "If you want to live, I suggest you shut up. Of course not. I respect Cat more than that."

"_Whoa, whoa, sorry. I keep forgetting how protective you are of the girl."_

"You better believe it." I tell him. "Dude, be honest, have you and Robbie tried anything?"

"_We looked online to tons and tons of websites about this stuff. Nothing, man. We're not giving up though."_

"Oh god." I groan. "Please, Andre, do everything you can. Jade told Cat that I am probably cheating on her! Cat believes it! Dude, you have to turn me back soon! If I don't "come back" to Cat soon, she's going to dump my sorry-butt and leave me forever! I can't lose her, Andre!" Man, do I sound desperate and pathetic, or what?

"_CALM DOWN!" _Andre yelled. _"Quit panicking. I'll talk to Cat tomorrow at school, how's that?"_

"And what can you say to her?" I ask him in disbelief. "Jade seriously implanted that idea in her brain and now she's almost convinced."

"_Dang, Jade needs to mind her own business."_

"Tell me about it." I sigh deeply and whimper. "Just do everything you can, Andre."

"_I'll try." _

Before I can say anything else, the door opens and reveals Cat with her wet hair and little rob that I love seeing her in. She looks confused why I'm leaning down to her phone that was now on the floor. She walks up and sees Andre's on the phone.

"_Beck? Beck? You still there?" _

Cat quickly picks up the phone and I whimper, trying to get her to put it down. "Andre?" She questions into the phone. "Why were you calling for Beck? Have you talked to him?"

"_Uh…no…um…hi, Lil' Red! Hey, your dog called me! Ha, ha, I don't know how that happened!"_ Andre defends himself nervously. _"I was calling his name, well nickname I just gave him, and wondering if he was still close to the phone…"_

"Oh, okay." Cat looks upset, which breaks my heart. "So you haven't heard from Beck?"

"_No, Lil' Red. I'm sorry."_

"It's not your fault." Cat sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Andre." Before Andre could respond, Cat hung up and tears came to her eyes. Instead of looking down at me, Cat looks to her mirror and began brushing her hair, the tears streaming down her face. I walked up to her and leans my head against her covered hip. She doesn't respond to my comfort. She's letting out little sniffles to try and keep herself from crying as she brushes the tangles out of her long, beautiful hair. To get her attention, I jump up onto her table in front of the mirror and look up at her. She gasps, but looks at me and giggles. She pets my head and kisses my head. "I love you so much, Beckett." She whispers.

I stay leaning on her stomach as I stay up on my two back legs, leaning on the table. Cat goes back to working on her hair. Soon, she's done and walks to her dresser to put her phone back on top and digs through a drawer to put some pajamas on. I turn away again and walk to my bed, pretending I was just walking that way. When I turn around, she's finished. I think she looks gorgeous. She's wearing baggy pajama pants and a spaghetti strap. As she walks to her bed, we both hear the front door open and slam shut. Cat gasps while I growl.

She looks to me and runs over. "Beckett, no, don't growl or make a sound! Don't move! If you do, _he'll_ take you away from me! Please, please, please, don't!" She begs me. "I love you too much for you to go to the pound!"

"CATERINA!" I hear her dad's voice roar up the stairs.

Cat whimpers and looks back at me. "Don't do anything, please." She squeaks out before walking to her bed and sits down, acting casual, but she's shaking. I force myself to lay down on my bed and put my head down in between of front paws before me. Soon, her door slams open and her drunken father appears, looking angry. Cat is breathing heavy out of fear. "Daddy?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU LITTLE WITCH!" He runs up and slaps her in the face, making her fall to the ground harshly.

I almost get up and growl, but I restrain myself from doing so. Cat begged me to not do anything. I silently cry to myself. Please, please, make this end. I hear Cat cry out in pain. I force myself to open my eyes and I see her holding her stomach with tears. No, no, no! Why is this happening? Her dad kicks her harshly in the stomach again, but this time, I see blood cough up from her mouth. Oh, God, make it end! PLEASE!

"Daddy, stop, please!" Cat begs him.

He suddenly grabs her by the neck and yanks her up, punching her in the face. She falls backyards to the ground. I can see her nose is broken. I whimper, but not enough for her dad to hear me. I don't make a move. "You useless piece of-" He kicks her in the back and it makes her roll over onto her stomach.

I close my eyes again.

I hear Cat sobbing quietly. Her dad suddenly leaves the room and slams the door shut behind him. I immediately get up and run to her side as she's still crying to herself on her stomach, looking limp on the ground. I nudge her cheek with my nose and she hisses in pain. I think that's the side of her face he smacked. With a lot of work, I use most of my strength to help her to her feet. She has to lean on me quite a bit. We slowly make it to her bed because I'm practically dragging her and she tries to get up onto it, but when she looks like she can't, I put my head under her bottom and lift her up. She collapses on the bed and I bite the covers to pull them back from under her and then jump up with my two front paws on the bed and I gradually use my teeth to put them over her. She's breathing heavily on her pillow. I get down, but lean my head on her bed, staring at her with concern and worry…and guilt.

She looks at me and reaches out to me, and gives me a weak smile as she pets my nose softly. "Thank you for doing as I said, Beckett." She whispers. I can't believe she can be so relieved through what she just went through. "I'm glad he doesn't even remember you're here. He changes his mind a lot. That's why I didn't want you to do anything. Thank you. It's strange…he hasn't done anything that bad in years…but I'll take a billion beatings just so you can stay here with me." She sighs sadly. "I wish Beck was here. I would run to his RV on foot just for his comfort." She winces. "Oh, my ribcage and nose hurts so bad."

I can't take it anymore as I whimper over and over. Inside I'm crying. Cat stops petting me and her hand goes limp in front of me as she falls asleep. Her nose is bruising, as much as I can see and it's definitely broken. I lean my head on her hand. I don't care about me. I'm going to watch over her all night. She's not leaving my sight until she leaves for school tomorrow. If she's going to take so much abuse just for me, then I'm going to make myself worthy of just being with her.

I sigh. "I love you so much, Cat." Tears leave my eyes.

I didn't know dogs could cry.

I guess you learn something new every day.

**Preview for Chapter 7: Hanging Out**

Before we can do anything else, the front door slams open, hitting Tori on the butt, since she was leaning over at me, and she crashes right into Cat, both falling to the ground. Cat lets out a cry of pain. Remembering her harsh beating from the night before, I rush to her side when Tori gets off of her and I help my fragile girlfriend up as much as I can. Again, I use my head on her lower back to help her up as she puts her hands on my back, pushing herself up.

Jade, who had slammed the door open, and Tori stare at us in amazement. "Did he just help you up, Cat?" Tori asks in shock.

Cat nods, recovering from the fall, but I see her putting a hand on her side, where one of the bruised ribs is. I whimper and nuzzle her side. "Yes." She says, hiding the pain well, putting her hand on my head. "He's very protective of me. Trust me. He helped me into bed last night."

"Why did he help you into bed?" Jade asks her. "What happened?"

Cat bites her lip and I look up at her. What now?


	7. Hanging Out

**I'm not going to do shout outs, because according to my brother (Izzy), I'm pretty much an evil witch for grounding him for a month, after giving our oldest sister a HEART ATTACK (not panic attack) when he and our brothers played a cruel prank on her. And for those of you who reviewed his story and agreed with him…thanks. So since I'm so **_**evil**_** and **_**horrible**_**, I'm going to just keep updating this story, the other story, finish the sequel to this one, and that one about Beck…and then I'm retiring from fanfic. I'm not changing my mind this time. My brother can keep my account for all I care. I'm so embarrassed, I just couldn't care anymore.**

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Seven**

**Hanging Out**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

Day 3, Wednesday…and it's just as boring as yesterday.

Except today is different.

I immediately went into the bushes and shade of the trees after Cat left for school and laid down, falling right asleep. I kept to my word. I stayed up all night, watching over her. With her safe at school with Andre, Jade, Robbie, and Tori looking after her for me, I can sleep peacefully in the shade and soft dirt.

Cat woke up today and put tons of makeup on to cover her bruised, broken nose, but she still had to put some bandage tape on top to keep her nose from hurting and to keep it in place to help it heal. I taught her that when we were younger, since her dad broke her nose twice already since her mom died. Before she put a slight sweater over the bruises on her arms, her shirt had lifted up some and the bruises on her ribs looked absolutely painful. She could barely get out of bed this morning too. I had to help her around the house so she didn't fall over. I almost screamed for her to stay home from school, but she would discover it's me.

Frankly, I almost don't care anymore!

I now would love it if she knew it was me!

Maybe she could find comfort in me…

Suddenly the sliding glass door opens and Cat pops out with a smile. "Hi, Beckett!" She greets me. She winces in pain and puts a hand on her nose that's still bandaged, but she still leans down and kisses my nose and hugs me. I lean into her touch. I wonder why she's in a great mood…she pulls back and looks at me. "You won't believe it! My dad came to my school today and took me out to lunch! He took me to that expensive restaurant that our ping-pong team goes to once a year! He apologized for last night, he even started crying at how bad he felt! I forgave him, of course. He gave me 500 dollars so I can go shopping for you and maybe buy a few things for me!" She squeals and hugs me again.

I feel bad that she's so lonely that she talks to me like I'm her diary or something.

She sighs and gets depressed again. "I wish Beck was there though. My dad says that Beck is just on a family vacation and misses me to the point he doesn't want to call or anything."

My eyes widened.

For once, thank you, Mr. Valentine!

"I'm going to trust him on that." Cat smiles to me again. "I still want Beck to come back though. There's only 5 days until our anniversary and he still hasn't answered anyone's calls."

I grunt. I need to tell Andre or Robbie to tell her that I "called" them and updated them. Maybe that'd make her feel better.

She sighs deeply and forces a smile. She leans her forehead on mine. "You're my new best friend, Beckett."

Yeah, well, you're the love of my life, Caterina.

Suddenly her cell phone rings. She brings it out of her pocket and answers it, still sitting in front of me and petting my head. "Hi, Tori!" I hear talking over the phone. "Aw, thanks for checking up on me…even though I just saw you a half hour ago." Cat giggled. I guess Tori saw Cat's broken nose, obviously. "Really? Oh, I'd love to, but I still think it's too early to leave Beckett home alone." She says to Tori, looking at me. "Seriously? Oh, can I? Thank you so much, Tori! I promise he doesn't make messes! He's a real gentleman!"

OH HEAVENLY LORD JESUS ALMIGHTY OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IN THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD, I'm going to leave this stupid house! THANK YOU!

After some more small talk, Cat hangs up and smiles. "Come on, Beckett! We're going to Tori's for a movie night!" She gets up and pats her leg for me to follow her. You don't have to tell me twice, Cat. I'll follow you where you go. We run in and go up to her room. She shuts the door when I get in and rushes to her closet to change. I jump on her bed. I can't believe how many emotions I feel lately. When she's excited, I'm excited with her. When she's sad, I'm sad with her. I guess this whole "being a dog" thing is taking its toll on me.

Oh god, please, let Andre and Robbie find the spell to reverse this!

…

Soon, Cat pulls up to Tori's house and we go in the driveway, since her parents are out of town for the week. Cat opens her door and I just jump over her seat to get out. I'm not on a leash, since Cat trusts me not to leave her side, which is true. I'll never leave her. We go up the walkway and Cat knocks on the door. She looks at me with a smile. "Okay, boy, behave in there. Remember. Jade's going to be here too."

I shiver.

Sometimes I fear Jade's going to kick me or beat me with the nearest object closest to her, which is almost what happened yesterday when I didn't stop whimpering at Petco.

The door suddenly opens and Trina looks at Cat with annoyance, but sees me and screams, slamming the door in Cat's face. Cat gasps and backs up. I shake my head. Trina is such a bubblehead idiot. The door opens again and Tori looks at us with confusion. "What'd Trina scream at?" Cat points innocently to me. "Whoa! He's a big dog, Cat!" Tori laughs. "Come on in, guys." She opens the door wider and lets the both of us in. She turns to us after shutting it. She sticks her hand out to me. "Nice to meet you, Beckett."

I reach my paw up and "shake" her hand.

Cat gasps. "I didn't even know he could do that!" Cat giggles and pets my head after Tori lets my paw go. "You're just full of surprises, huh?" She coos at me. I reach up and lick her face.

Tori is still leaning down at me, but looks to Cat. "Cat, it still pains me to see you with your broken nose. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

Before we can do anything else, the front door slams open, hitting Tori on the butt, since she was leaning over at me, and she crashes right into Cat, both falling to the ground. Cat lets out a cry of pain. Remembering her harsh beating from the night before, I rush to her side when Tori gets off of her and I help my fragile girlfriend up as much as I can. Again, I use my head on her lower back to help her up as she puts her hands on my back, pushing herself up.

Jade, who had slammed the door open, and Tori stare at us in amazement. "Did he just help you up, Cat?" Tori asks in shock.

Cat nods, recovering from the fall, but I see her putting a hand on her side, where one of the bruised ribs is. I whimper and nuzzle her side. "Yes." She says, hiding the pain well, putting her hand on my head. "He's very protective of me. Trust me. He helped me into bed last night."

"Why did he help you into bed?" Jade asks her. "What happened?"

Cat bites her lip and I look up at her. What now?

"Did you fall down the stairs again, Cat?" Tori asks, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, girl, but you're the clumsiest person I've ever met."

Cat chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I am. Those stairs can be tricky though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, since that's how I broke my nose."

Good save.

The doorbell rings and Tori opens the door again as Cat and Jade walk to the couches. I stay there and see Andre and Robbie come in.

Andre smiles at me. "Beckett, we meet again." He greets me with a chuckle, along with Robbie. Cat decides that would be a great time to unhook my leash from my collar…oh, here we go. "Oh, and look at that PRETTY LEASH." And then the laughter didn't cease after that with those two bonehead idiots.

I groan and lean my head against Cat's hip again.

Cat raises an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing at my dog?"

When they just keep laughing, Cat looks upset and offended by their actions.

As we all know, I hate it when my girlfriend is upset.

I growl at them, which makes them cower a bit.

Cat glares at me. "Beckett Valentine! What did I tell you about growling?" She has her hands on her hips and an angry expression towards me. I immediately whimper and lean to her side again, nudging her hand. She breaks into a smile and gives in to my puppy dog whines. "Aw, I'm sorry for yelling, Beckett! You're a good boy." She kisses the top of my nose and hugs me. I lean on her shoulder.

Andre and Robbie burst out in laughter again.

I huff in frustration.

Cat glares at them now. "Stop laughing at my dog!" She snaps. "He's my protector and friend! Don't make fun of him!"

Those two idiots shut up.

I smirk…not literally, but if I could, I would.

We all settle down and watch a movie. Tori actually let's me lay down on the couch, surprisingly. I sit in the middle. Cat's next to me, obviously, and my head is on her lap as I watch the movie with them. My legs are stretched out _purposely_, since Robbie is on the other end of me. My legs are on top of his lap. When he tried to push them off, Cat snapped at him and told him that I need to be comfortable. So Robbie is still pouting, but whatever. He deserves it for 1) turning me into a dog, and 2) laughing at me about my expensive leash that Cat bought for me and ONLY me.

Dang, I love my girl.

Jade looks to me. "I cannot believe how weird your dog is, Cat. He has seriously sat there and watched this whole movie. Dogs don't usually do that."

Cat giggles and pets my head gently. "Guys, I cannot be more serious about this: he is so human to me. He's not the normal dog. He protects me, comforts me when I'm sad, plays with me when I'm happy, does everything with me, let's me scold him, never begs, and he always wants to watch TV." She kisses my head. "I love him so much. He's my best friend."

"HEY!" Jade snarls.

"Next to you!" She squeaks out in fear.

I growl over to Jade for upsetting my girlfriend.

Cat gasps. "Beckett!"

I whimper.

"You can't keep letting him get away with growling at us just by him whimpering and begging for forgiveness." Jade tells my girlfriend. "Enroll him in Obedience School."

What?

Obedience school?

Oh, Cat, darling, say no! PLEASE!

Cat hums. "That actually might be best."

NOOOOOOOOOO!

Unfortunately, that comes out in a loud, long howl, startling everyone in the room.

Oops.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 8: Obedience School**

Suddenly the door opens and steps in first is a Pitbull…oh, god. I don't like this when he snarls at me. Out of instinct, I get in front of Cat to protect her. This dude better not hurt my girl or else he's dead. Cat gasps out of fright, which makes me even madder.

"_BARK! BARK!" _He snarls at me.

I growl back as Andre rushes over to Cat and puts his arms around her waist to keep her away from the dog's viciousness. I stay in front of my girlfriend, showing my teeth to the other dog to make sure he is getting the hint: stay away from her. That only makes him more upset as he growls dangerously at me.


	8. Obedience School

**Thanks for the reviews. I guess I'm not retiring as soon as I thought I would be. Reasons: one, a few people even threatened to "hurt" themselves if I quit, which was a huge guilt trip, so I'm going to stay because of that. And two, I just had another creative burst for another story…dang…sometimes I hate my creative mind.**

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Eight**

**Obedience School**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

Day 4…Thursday…not so boring day.

Cat's dad is actually being…nice…and friendly today. At first, I was mad when he took me from the house on my leash and put me in the back of his truck. I didn't know where we were going, because he's not like his daughter. He doesn't have a conversation with a dog. Soon, I realized we were picking Cat up for lunch. After lunch, we dropped Cat back off and went to the dog park. Yes, just her dad and I…awkward and weird. He played fetch with me and we went jogging. He seemed like a normal owner…I still want to kill him for touching my girlfriend though. After that, we went to go pick up Cat from school and he told her about the obedience classes.

As we wait for her dad to pay for the classes, he turns to Cat, who I'm sitting right in front of, facing her. She's leaning down and petting me. "Kitten…" Her dad starts. She sits up and faces him, but I lean my head on top of her lap. She puts her hands gently on my head, letting them rest there. "I want to apologize. I'm so sorry for what I did to you the other night. It wasn't right. I haven't done that in such a long time. I thought I moved on from that, but I guess not. You know how weak I am when I'm so drunk."

Cat nods slowly. "I know, daddy."

"Just remember: if it happens again, I'm terribly sorry." My heart drops. That pretty much telling her that he's most likely going to beat the crap out of her again. He leans over and kisses her forehead. "You know I love you very much. I just cannot control my drinking and what I do when I'm drunk. So again, I'm sorry if it happens again. Please…please remember that I love you."

Cat forces a smile. "I know, dad. I love you too." She kisses his cheek.

I whimper. I can't believe she just agreed to practically letting him take swings at her whenever he's drunk! Oh, my poor girlfriend…she's so naïve sometimes. Usually, I'm there to make her see the truth and reality of the situation. I'm not there though. I can't. I'm in "Canada" on vacation.

After her dad pays, he leaves and we wait for the next session that was in 5 minutes. Andre walks in, his hands in his pockets, but he has a grin. He better not laugh at me, or else I'm going to bark at him. I guess he's the one taking us home after.

"Lil' Red, I have great news!" He says suddenly, smiling wider.

Cat gasps. "Did you buy me candy?"

Andre raises and eyebrow. "Uh…no, sis." Sometimes he calls her "sis", since Cat is practically his baby sister and he loves her to death. He'd do anything for her, like I would. Next to me, Andre protects her and watches out for her like a hawk. "Beck called me." I sigh in relief. I had called Andre this morning while Cat was in the bathroom and I told him to make up a story to tell Cat. I guess he wanted to wait until now.

Cat stands up from her seat. I lean my head onto her hip. "Really?" She almost has tears. "Oh, my goodness! How is he? Is he okay?"

My heart flutters. Cat is always worried about my wellbeing, no matter how she's feeling. I love her so much.

"He's good, Lil' Red." He gives her a smile. "He dropped his phone in the toilet on the plane though. That's the reason why he hasn't called anyone. He said he memorized my phone number though. He didn't remember yours because you changed it last month."

Cat looks like she understood. "Oh…okay, that makes sense." She looks back at Andre. "When's he coming home?"

Andre sighs. "Honestly, sis…I'm not sure. He says his mom and dad want to stay a few more days and he can't talk them out of it."

"I see." Cat tries not to cry. "I guess he won't be back for our anniversary."

"He told me to tell you that he's very sorry and he'll make it up to you when he gets back." Andre tells her. I nod, which probably looks odd, considering I'm a dog. What Andre says is true, though. I'm going to do something ten times better than what I was planning. "I would've given him your number, but he wasn't near a place that had paper or a pen. He said he doesn't know the next time he'd get to call, since long distance calls aren't exactly cheap."

"Okay." Cat smiled. "Thank you for telling me this, Andre. I'm glad to know he's alright."

I sigh. You can always could on my girlfriend to worry about my feelings and safety beyond her sadness. She's so selfless.

She's perfect.

She's more than I deserve.

"Cat, have I told you how much I admire Beckett's pretty leash?" Andre grins at me while Cat smiles at that.

I glare.

I see a few dogs leave the classroom area that has the training class and the teacher, a blonde haired lady, comes out and smile to Cat and Andre. "Is this "Beckett" or "Kingston"?"

Cat walks up, me still on the leash, and Andre's right behind her. "This is Beckett."

The woman leans down to my level and checks me out. "He's a healthy, sturdy one. Strong and I feel a powerful vibe coming from him." Really? What, is this lady a dog whisper or something? "My name is Nancy. I'm a dog trainer and a dog whisper." That answers my question. She shakes hands with both Andre and Cat. "Are you two the parents of Beckett?"

Andre steps back when I look at him and glare. "No, ma'am. I'm a friend of Cat's and I'm giving her a ride."

Cat giggles. "I'm Cat. I'm Beckett's owner…and mommy." She leans down and kisses my head.

No, no, no, babygirl. You're not my mommy.

You're the love of my life and I'm yours.

You're my future wife and I'm your future husband.

You're everything and I'm the same to you.

You're my little princess and I'm your knight.

You're my favorite, best girl, and I'm all yours.

You're my whole world…and I'm yours.

I love you.

"Well come on in. We have another new student coming as well." She lets Andre and Cat inside, with me beside Cat as I sit down right next to her side. "Beckett seems trained already."

"He is, actually." Cat pats my head when I lean against her hip. "He's been having a problem with growling at people, like my dad or my friends. It comes naturally for him when someone says something mean or someone insults me or him. I don't like it though. It scares me and other people around us."

I whimper a little. I'm sorry, Cat! Jeez! Forgive me already! I cannot control my growls sometimes! I nudge her hand and she puts it over my head again.

"I see." Nancy looks down at me. "He seems clingy to you."

"Yes, he is and he's very protective of me." Cat tells her.

"Being protective is one of a Great Dane's qualities, but they usually aren't clingy to their owners." She stares at me. "Odd."

Cat giggles. "He is odd. I should've named him oddball."

If it was anybody else, I would've growled, but when it's my girlfriend, I'll let that slide. She's odd herself, sometimes.

Hmm…I guess that is what makes us a great couple.

Suddenly the door opens and steps in first is a Pitbull…oh, god. I don't like this when he snarls at me. Out of instinct, I get in front of Cat to protect her. This dude better not hurt my girl or else he's dead. Cat gasps out of fright, which makes me even madder.

"_BARK! BARK!" _He snarls at me.

I growl back as Andre rushes over to Cat and puts his arms around her waist to keep her away from the dog's viciousness. I stay in front of my girlfriend, showing my teeth to the other dog to make sure he is getting the hint: stay away from her. That only makes him more upset as he growls dangerously at me. The owner is holding on to the leash with a tight grip as the tall male sighs in annoyance. "This monster just won't get along with other dogs!" He tells Nancy, sounding tired.

Nancy nods. "I see. If he attacks Beckett though, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Um, yeah, I say you ask them to leave NOW because he's going to kill me rip my head off. "Let's keep them on the other side of the walls from each other." So we do so, but the other dog is still fighting back. "He's going to be a tough student. I'm assuming his name is Kingston, correct?" She says, reading off her clipboard.

The man nods. "Yes, this is Kingston. I'm Gorge." They shake hands.

"I'm Nancy. I'm the dog trainer here and a dog whisper." She looks to us. "That over there is Beckett, with his owner, Cat, and her friend."

Gorge gives us a small wave. "Nice to meet you."

"_BARK! BARK! BARK!" _Kingston snarls at me again. I growl back.

Cat puts a hand on my head. "Beckett, no, no. No growling."

"Cat, I'm sensing Beckett's worried." Nancy walks up to us.

Cat looks to her. "About?"

"About you." Nancy tells her. "He doesn't like it when Kingston is barking at you and he's trying to keep you safe. He's worried Kingston is a threat towards you and he doesn't want you hurt. Right now, that's the reason he's growling. It's a good reason. It's his Great Dane instincts."

No, you crazy lady. It's not a "Great Dane Instinct", it's a "Protective Boyfriend Instinct" and to hell am I letting Kingston touch Cat. If he gets any closer, I will attack. I also don't want Andre hurt either. Dang, I am protective as a dog too.

Nancy turns away from us and walks over to Kingston, who growling, but he looks to calmed down. "Gorge, I sense Kingston's anger. He's an uncontrolled animal, who wants to hurt everyone." Huh…really…I wonder what gave THAT away? "Today, though, let's try to change that and gain some control." She tells the other owner.

Gorge nods. "Yes, please."

Yeah, right. That dog doesn't need training…he needs a sedative!

"All of us are a team now." Nancy tells Cat and Gorge. "By the end of this class, I want Beckett and Kingston to like each other and be friends.

If I could, I'd burst out laughing.

Never in a million years.

Unfortunately, we don't make it that far. I guess Gorge loosened his grip on Kingston's leash because suddenly Kingston jumps towards me and Gorge let's go, falling forward to the ground. He is charging me. I stay in front of Cat and Andre, snarling at him. He better not hurt them! HE BETTER NOT! I'll kill him! When he's close to me, I jump out and fight back. It's almost like a regular fight, but it's hurting more because he's biting on my skin next to my neck.

"BECKETT!" Cat screams as Andre's trying to hold her back. "Beckett! NO!"

Andre even panics. "Beck, knock it off! Stop!"

Kingston suddenly harshly bites a large chunk of my fur and skin on my back, almost tearing it off. I yelp in pain. It hurts! I see the droplets blood drip to the floor.

"No! Leave him alone!" Cat says as she forces Andre to let her go.

No, no, Cat, no! Don't come any closer! Stay out of this!

She grabs onto my leash and tries to yank me back, but Kingston sees this and jumps on her, making her fall back and stays on top of her, growling down at her. She whimpers. "Beckett!" She calls for me, A.K.A. her protector.

Kingston snarls at her.

Oh…no…

How dare he lay a paw on her!

Before he bites her, I run up and push him off. Andre immediately grabs Cat and protectively holds her as he rocks her back and forth. I try to attack Kingston again, but a squad of animal control comes in and takes a hold of both of us. I immediately calm down so they won't look at me like I was a threat. Kingston is still going wild in the leash he now has on. They leave me alone and try to control him.

I run to Cat's side as she crying into Andre's shirt. I sit next to them and put a paw on her knee to comfort her. I whimper loudly, feeling absolutely horrible for her. That must've terrified her. She sees I'm there with her and leaves Andre's hold and throws her arms around my neck, holding me close and sobbing. "Beckett, oh, are you okay? You had me so worried!" I lean onto her shoulder, not worrying about my injury. I'm just glad she's alright and safe. I see no scratches or teeth marks on her. Thank god.

Andre puts a hand on the side of my face and stares at me with worry. "Are you alright, man?" He whispers over Cat's crying. I nod. He understands and backs away a little, giving me a smile. "Good boy." He motions to Cat. "She's alright."

Good.

I close my eyes and Cat's sobs are getting quieter.

Now people know…

Don't touch my girlfriend.

No one lays a hand/paw on her.

If they do, they are dead.

* * *

**NOTE: I'm not trying to give Pitbulls a bad name. I just couldn't think of any other dog at the moment. Pitbulls can be nice dogs when their trained and loved…I guess. I was torn up by one when I was a child and it almost killed me, so I haven't fully forgiven it. But not all dogs are the same as one, as I've come to understand.**

**Preview for Chapter 9: Andre Finds Out The Truth**

Andre pulls the car out of the parking lot we had gone in and Cat falls asleep a few minutes later. He immediately turns off the music. He keeps his eyes on the road, but his hands are gripping the steering wheel. "Beck, how could you?" He growls at me.

I sigh. "I'm so sorry I kept this from-"

"I don't mean about you keeping this from me." He yells at me in a quiet tone, so he won't disturb Cat. "I'm talking about her dad beating the crap out of her. How dare you let this happen. How flippin' dare you."

I close my eyes. "Andre, I promised her."

"So if her dad one day beats her to the point she dies, are you still going to let her dad get away with it and keep quiet, since you promised her?" Andre suddenly says. I've never heard so much hatred in his voice. "I thought you were better than that."

"I'm not." I whisper.


	9. Andre Finds Out The Truth

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Nine**

**Andre Finds Out The Truth**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

After the animal doctor looks me over at Petco, we leave and get in Andre's car. I have a bandage on my side, holding in the blood and hiding bite mark. They put some cream over it and man, it hurt like a MOTHER! I let it go though. I'm just happy Cat's not hurt. No words can describe how relieved I am. If I hadn't moved quickly and pushed Kingston off of her, he would've bit her. I would've never forgiven myself if he had. It's bad enough I practically let her get beaten by her dad, but it'd be worse when I could actually stop it like earlier.

As I rest in Andre's backseat of MY car that I "apparently" let him borrow while I'm in "Canada", and Andre drives to Cat's, but he suddenly pulls over. Cat looks confused, so do I.

"Andre?" She questions in her innocent voice.

"Cat, why are you holding your side?" He looks at her with concern.

"Um…" Cat doesn't know what to say. "The stairs…"

"Don't give me that excuse of "I fell down the stairs" because every time you're hurt, you always say that. You're clumsy, but not THAT clumsy." He growls at her. "Tell me the truth right now. I'm your big brother, who loves you very much. I can't see you hurt anymore. I demand the truth. _Who's_ hurting you?"

She breaks into tears.

I stay quiet.

It's time Andre knew.

"Promise not to tell?" She whispers to him. "You have to promise or else I won't tell you."

He holds out his pinky. "I pinky promise."

Cat smiles through her tears and wraps her pinky around his. "Kay-kay." When they release their pinkies, she sighs. "Andre…my dad…abuses me." Andre's jaw drops from shock. "A few nights ago, he gave me the worst beating ever. I've never felt something like that in over a year, which is the last time he hurt me. I thought he moved on from that, besides always insulting me, but lately, he's been getting worse and worse."

"Does Beck know?" Andre gives me a look. I whimper, showing him how sorry I am. "He does, doesn't he?"

Cat nods timidly. "Yes. He has all along. He's been helping me through it."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Beck's always known of the abuse?" He says with venom, looking back at me with hatred and betrayal filling his eyes. I look away, unable to face him. I've lied to him all this time. He's never going to forgive me for this. I let his "little sis" get hurt this whole time. I've let this happen. I have let this abuse prolong for years and years. It's my fault. "He's just let you get hit this whole time and he didn't do anything?"

"Please, don't be angry with him." Cat pleaded. "I made him pinky promise too."

"Show me what your dad did." Andre demands. I look back, wanting to see also. She lifts up her shirt a little, showing her bruised ribcage. "Oh god."

"He broke a few of my ribs. It hurts so bad." She moans from the pain. I cannot imagine the pain she must be feeling. "Beckett has helped me a lot though." She smiles back at me…if she only knew who I really was. "Can we talk more at my house? My dad says he has a meeting until late. We can talk there. I just want to lay in bed. I'm very sore."

"Of course, girl." Andre tells her, kissing her forehead. "Why don't you nap until we get there? There's tons of traffic so it'll be a while till we arrive at your house." I cringe, noticing the message to me behind his words. He wants her to go to sleep so he can cuss my sorry-butt out for keeping this from him all these years.

Cat nods and yawns cutely. "Kay-kay. That actually sounds nice right now."

Andre pulls the car out of the parking lot we had gone in and Cat falls asleep a few minutes later. Andre immediately turns off the music. He keeps his eyes on the road, but his hands are gripping the steering wheel. "Beck, how could you?" He growls at me.

I sigh. "I'm so sorry I kept this from-"

"I don't mean about you keeping this from me." He yells at me in a quiet tone, so he won't disturb Cat. "I'm talking about her dad beating the crap out of her. How dare you let this happen. How flippin' dare you."

I close my eyes. "Andre, I promised her."

"So if her dad one day beats her to the point she dies, are you still going to let her dad get away with it and keep quiet, since you promised her?" Andre suddenly says. I've never heard so much hatred in his voice. "I thought you were better than that."

"I'm not." I whisper. "I'm not a good boyfriend as everyone thinks I am, you know?"

"You're constantly protecting her from everything and everyone that seems to be a threat." Andre says, watching the traffic. "But when it comes to her dad…you're…you're a…you're a hypocritical coward." I can see him close to tears. "I can't believe you. And now she had me promise her to not tell." His voice cracks. "I can't tell anyone. I can't tell the police or a teacher. I can't. She'll never forgive me if I did. I won't be able to walk through life, knowing Cat's hatred towards me."

"Exactly. Now you're in the same boat I'm in. You know what I've been feeling since we were 13 years old." I tell him. "When Cat's mom died, her dad started drinking heavily. One night, Cat came over to my house with a bloody nose and a bruised cheek. Her dad took a swing at her. That's when she promised me not to tell and told me her dad did that to her. All these years, every now and then, she'll come to me, all bruised up or cut up, and make me promise not to tell. One time, I had to rush her to the hospital because her dad threw an already broken beer bottle at her and her arm had deep shards stuck inside of her."

"The hospital didn't do anything?" Andre asked.

"No." I sigh. "They bought our story of that she was throwing her dad's beer bottles away and one shattered on the ground, but she tripped over and landed on the shards, which would explain how they were stuck in her arm. They believed it easily. I would've too, I guess. Cat is clumsy."

"And all the times Cat's come to school with a bruised cheek and a broken nose like now…that's because…" His nails suddenly dig into the steering wheel. "I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"Please forgive me, Andre." I tell him as we pull into Cat's driveway.

My best friend sighs and nods. "Yeah…yeah, man, I forgive you."

I let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

We help Cat up the stairs and she goes under the covers in bed. Andre sits on the side of her bed while I go lay on my bed, watching the interaction between Cat and her big brother. "Lil' Red…" He runs his fingers through her hair. Finally, tears are released from his eyes.

It almost makes me cry.

Cat gives him a sad smile. "Don't cry for me, Andre. One day, I'll move out with Beckett and be safe with Beck. Beck said when I turn 18, I'll move out of here and go move in with Beck in his RV until we go to college and rent an apartment together. I'm sure Beck's going to love Beckett." She smiles to me. "Beck loves big, strong dogs."

Andre chucks through his sadness. "Oh, I bet he does."

I growl.

Cat gasps at me. "Beckett!"

I whimper and lay my head down on my two front paws in front of me.

Andre grins. "Such a puppy."

I glare at him.

When I get my hands on him…

…

That night, as Cat sleeps, I carefully jump on her bed and lay next to her. She's on her back again, but her face is turned towards me and her arm is laid out beside her. I crawl up until my head is resting on her arm. I stare at her innocent, sleeping face and her broken nose. Why can't her birthday be closer? It's not until May. It's only November. Suddenly Cat turns over and she's laying on her side with her other arm wrapped around my body. She cuddles up closer to me and nuzzles her head in my neck. Her arm under me pulls back some and her hand automatically curls up on my paw closest to her hand and holds it.

Oh my precious, precious girl.

How I long to kiss her and hug her.

I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and protect her from the evil of this world.

She doesn't deserve to be beaten or insulted.

She needs love and support, not to mention protection, which is everything I can give her. The second she turns 18 at midnight on May 15th, I plan on proposing to her and getting her out of this sick, demented house. I already picked out the ring and bought it. I saved up for it. She'll love it. I engraved the inside of it to say "My Precious Angel", which is exactly what she is.

My precious angel.

Again, I cry.

Why can't Cat and I just run away together? It'd be just the two of us. We could elope, start a new life, have kids, raise them in a safe environment, and I'd never leave her side until the day I die.

I let out a sob.

Cat stirs.

Oops.

Her eyes flutter open and she moans. "Beckett?" She sits up a little, wincing at the pain, but looks to me. "Baby boy, are you alright?" She asks me in concern, sitting up more, but I reach up and put my paw on her chest where she isn't hurt and she lays back down gently. I crawl up closer to her face and give her a small lick to show her I'm fine. I lay my head next to hers and she leans hers on me. "I love you, Beckett." She whispers. She wraps her other arm around my back again and holds me closer. "Thank you for protecting me and being my friend." Suddenly her breathing gets steady again and she's asleep. I don't dare move from my position. Her head leaning on mine, her arm wrapped around me, and she's curled up by my side.

I've never felt so comfortable in my life.

I fall asleep soon after and I dream of my fairytale life I want with Cat.

* * *

A/N: "**A Slice Of Life" was deleted because I obviously kept screwing up on the story too much. Maybe if when I get things right about it, I'll repost it.**

**Preview for Chapter 10: God Works In Strange Ways**

"_Lil' Red?"_ Andre's voice is heard from the phone's speaker and it sounds like he was just woken up…considering it's almost 3am, I'm pretty sure he was asleep. _"Sis, you there?"_

I realize I haven't answered. "Andre, it's me."

"_Beck? Dude, it's flippin' 3 in the morning. What do you want?" _

"Come pick Cat and I up at Hollywood Park." I demand.

"_What the hell are you two doing there at this time at night?" _He asks in annoyance, but I hear him getting up from bed and moving around.

"Her dad went too far and beat the crap out of her. He was going to kill her if we didn't get out of there." I look to Cat. "She's messed up."


	10. God Works In Strange Ways

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Ten**

**God Works In Strange Ways**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

_SLAM_

_SLAM_

I shoot awake, as does Cat, after hearing the front door slam open and shut. I look to her Hello Kitty alarm clock and it's 2:30 in the morning. Oh, no…all the bars in Hollywood close at 2am…Cat's dad is home. He's drunk. No, no, no, please no! I hear his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I gulp as Cat shakes in fear and holds me tighter. Maybe he's just going to bed? Cat sits up and starts tearing up. "He's going to kill me." She whispers.

No…no, he's not.

"CATERINA VALENTINE!" His voice roars…he's angry, he's pissed, and he's now an uncontrollable drunk.

He won't even remember beating her tomorrow morning either.

And what if he goes too far?

Cat's right.

He's going to kill her- NO!

I can't do it!

I won't let this happen again!

I suddenly jump off the bed and run to her bedroom door. I hear him close. I lock the door with my paw. Cat gasps. "Beckett?"

A bang on the door comes through, making me move back. I run to Cat's side. "No, no, Cat, it's me, Beck." I whisper to her.

She gasps again and puts her hands to her face. "I'm dreaming." She mumbles.

"CATERINA!"

_BANG_

"You're not dreaming!" I jump up and grab the bottom of her shirt, pulling her with me. She falls off the bed, but uses me to support herself. "Cat, we have to get out of here."

"How?" She asks in fright.

Maybe I should've told her sooner, since she hasn't fainted yet.

_BANG_

Crap, I should probably focus. "I'm going to knock him over, okay?" I tell her in a hurry. "When he gets in, I'm going to knock him over and when I tell you, you run out and I'll be right beside you. We'll get in your car and drive to Andre's. Grab your keys." I order as she rushes to do so.

_SLAM_

The door slams open and Cat turns, with keys and her cell phone in her hands. Before I can move, her dad's in front of her and smacks her face with his fist, and she falls to the side and he kicks his foot on her ribcage again. I swear I heard something _crack._ I jump on him and push him away from her. Cat is conscious and trying to push her weak body up. I rush to her side as her dad's drunken state is making him dizzy and not able to function enough to run after us when we leave the room. Cat struggles down the stairs, but I guide her as quickly as I can.

"Come on, babygirl." I whisper to encourage her as she opens the front door and we leave. Before we reach her car, she groans in pain and collapses. She can't drive like this.

Cat puts a hand on my back. "Beck, run away. Get help." She wheezes out through her pain.

Never in a million years will I leave her here alone with that monster drunk.

I'm a big dog. I can do this. "Cat, get on my back."

"I'm too heavy." She says in pain, holding her stomach.

I push myself under her and she gets the hint that I'm not taking "no" for an answer. She gets on like I'm a horse, but lays her head on mine as I run away, as I hear her dad screaming from the house. She holds on to me tightly, wrapping her arms around my neck, not falling off. I'm glad. If we don't keep running, her dad will get us and she's dead. I know that if I hadn't gotten her out of that house right then and there, he was going to beat her half to death.

When we reach a park a few miles away, I'm out of breath and I feel Cat loosen her grip. I rush to a large tree. "Cat, sit down." I lean down and let her get an easy access to safely roll off me, but instead of sitting against the tree trunk, she's laying down and her head is resting on a small lump on the ground. Her cell phone and keys are in her hands. "Cat, dial Andre's number real quick and I'll talk to him." She doesn't speak, but does so. She puts it on speaker and I hear it ringing. "Go to sleep, girl. I'm here. No one's hurting you anymore tonight." She gives me a look full of love and then her eyes close and she's asleep. The left side of her face is bruising and her bandage for her nose fell off somewhere along the way.

"_Lil' Red?"_ Andre's voice is heard from the phone's speaker and it sounds like he was just woken up…considering it's almost 3am, I'm pretty sure he was asleep. _"Sis, you there?"_

I realize I haven't answered. "Andre, it's me."

"_Beck? Dude, it's flippin' 3 in the morning. What do you want?" _

"Come pick Cat and I up at Hollywood Park." I demand.

"_What the hell are you two doing there at this time at night?" _He asks in annoyance, but I hear him getting up from bed and moving around.

"Her dad went too far and beat the crap out of her. He was going to kill her if we didn't get out of there." I look to Cat. "She's messed up. I don't think she needs a hospital, but can we sleep at your house tonight? I promise I won't make any noise for your parents to hear."

"_They're in Las Vegas anyways." _He says as I hear his front door open and shut, as he locks it. _"I'm on my way, man. Everything is going to be alright."_

"I hope so." My voice cracks. "He's going to kill her when he gets his hands on her."

"_We just have to make sure that doesn't happen. We'll figure this out in the morning. Until then, let's get her to my house, where she'll be safe, and let her sleep."_

I nod, even though he can't see it. "Okay. Hurry, man. She looks cold."

"_Again, I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes."_ With that he hangs up.

I sit up, keeping my guard up for any threat.

"Beck?" My girlfriend's weak voice whispers.

I look to her and she reaches up to my face, petting me. I lean into her touch. "I'm here, girl." I tell her. "I've been here all along."

"I'm so sorry."

My eyes widened. "For what? What have you done?"

Tears come to her eyes. "I believed Jade and Tori when they kept telling me that you've been cheating." She tells me with guilt in her voice. "I'm the worst girlfriend alive."

I shake my head. "You're not. Baby, you're the most perfect woman on this earth. I don't blame you though. Jade and Tori act like know-it-alls and try to make sure the world follows their orders."

"How did this happen?"

"Let's talk about this in the morning when you're rested." I tell her. "For now, Andre's on his way. We're going to his house for the night. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

Cat nods. "My ribs hurt." She groans, putting her hands to her side and winces. "I think he broke a few more."

I close my eyes. "If I didn't get you out when I did, Cat, he would've murdered you."

"I know."

"You're not going back there." I tell her in a firm voice.

"Where am I going to go? I'm not 18 yet."

"I'll figure something out."

We hear a car pull up. I look over while Cat's too weak to look up. Andre rushes out of my car, which he's borrowed this whole time, and runs up to us, panic filling his eyes. He's taking off his jacket as he is right next to us and when he kneels down, almost pushing me out of the way, he puts his jacket on top of her. Cat reaches up for him as his hands grab hers and tears fall. "Oh, sis, what happened?" He asked her, his voice cracking. "Oh my god!" He put a hand on the side of her face that looks worse than it did a few minutes ago. "No, no, no!"

Cat hushes him. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, Andre."

Andre nods. "Yeah, okay." He looks to me. "Let's get going with Beckett."

"You mean _Beck_." Cat forces a smile.

Andre looks to her and then back at me with wide eyes.

I nod. "I had to tell her. If I didn't, she wouldn't have been able to leave the house so quickly."

"And you're not freaking out?" Andre smiles to her, even though his tears haven't ceased. "You surprise me every day, babygirl." He doesn't say anything else as he gently puts his arm under her back and legs, but she hisses in pain when he does. "Sorry, sis." He apologizes as he lifts her up into his arms. "Let's go home." He looks to me. "Come on, Beck."

I walk next to them. When we're at my car, I use all my strength in my teeth and open the door, using my paw to push the lever down that pops the front seat up, leading to the backseat. I jump back in there and Andre uses his strength to push it back into place as he lays Cat down in the passenger seat. He puts her seatbelt on her and wraps his jacket back on her. I realize she's asleep. Andre gets in on the driver's side and turns the car on. He stopped crying, but the tears are stained on his cheeks.

As he's back on the road, I sit up and reach up, putting a paw on his shoulder. He glances back at me and then turns back to the road. "Are you alright, man?" He asks, concern filling his voice. "I didn't even ask you. Did her dad hurt you?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm good. I'm untouched. I wasn't beaten or kicked or punched. I haven't had my nose broken or my ribs cracked. Hell, I didn't even get a dirty look from that sick drunk." Tears leave my eyes.

"I wish we could go to the cops." He says. "We have to try and convince Cat in the morning."

"I agree." I take my paw off his shoulder and sit back, laying down on the backseat. "Imagine if I hadn't been there tonight, Andre."

"If you hadn't…" He looked over at Cat for a second. "She would probably be dead."

"I'd die with her too." I whimper. "I guess God works in strange ways."

"He does." Andre pulls into his driveway. "Alright, man, let's go get our girl into the guest bedroom."

After I get out on his side, he gets Cat out of the car and I use my body to shut the passenger door. We go inside the house and he eases his way with caution up the stairs, so he won't fall back with Cat in his arms. I open the guest bedroom door and use my teeth to pull back the clean covers. He lays her down and takes his jacket back. He takes the covers and puts them over her petite body, tucking her in. He goes to the hallway as I stare at Cat's bruised, swelling face. She's still beautiful and innocent to me.

Andre comes back in with a few heavy blankets and makes me a makeshift bed next to Cat's bedside. "Here you go, man. Do you have to go outside to use the bathroom or anything?"

I shake my head. "No, but thanks for asking. In the morning though, I'm going to need to."

He chuckles. "I'll keep both doors open so you can come in and wake me up to take you outside."

"Good." After he leaves the room, staying true to his word and keeping the bedroom door open, I make myself comfortable on the bed and lay down. I'm so exhausted and drained, physically.

I fall asleep, nightmares filling my dreams about Cat being killed by her father.

I can't take it.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 11: The Nightmare Of A Lifetime**

I scratch on the door. "I'm here! I'm in the closet!" I shout.

"Okay, man, give me a second!" I hear him moving. "Hello, hi, my name is Andre Harris! I'm at 14441 W. Main St. in Hollywood, CA! My friend! My friend, she's been beaten and she's unconscious!" After Andre talks a few more minutes, I hear him lay Cat down. His footsteps come closer to me. "Hang on, man." He grunts as he's pushing the dresser out of the way and then he opens the door. I rush out, catching my breath. "Are you alright?"

I ignore him as I run up to Cat's limp, bloody body. "No! NO! NO!" I nudge her face. "Cat? Cat, please, look at me!" She isn't waking up this time. I look to Andre in total complete desperation. "CHANGE ME BACK!"

"I can't, man!" Andre is crying. "Robbie called me on my way back though! He said he found someone who can help! I'm going to call Robbie back on the way to the hospital, alright?"

I sob as I lay down next to Cat's broken figure. "Stay with me." I whisper in her ear.


	11. A Nightmare Of A Lifetime

**Guys, I need to start off my saying that I am terribly sorry for the way I've been acting, snapping, and treating you guys. I've been so depressed and stressed out lately…my fiancée is taking me to the doctor tomorrow. It could be Post-Partum Depression, unfortunately. I most likely do. I can't sleep, I'm so bitchy to everyone, I'm so withdrawn, I haven't been eating well, I'm not bonding with Nathaniel as I used to, and I've been cutting again :( They say signs of it sometimes won't show up for months after having a baby. It's been 5 months TODAY since I've had Nathaniel…so…we'll see what happens. Again, I'm so terribly sorry for my horrid attitude. I'll get better, I promise. For you guys, I will :)**

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Nightmare of a Lifetime**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

You know…this whole being a dog thing is kind of weird.

You have to go to the bathroom at random times. And as a dog, when you gotta go…you gotta go!

I jump up to my feet, remembering I'm in Andre's house. I look at Cat's peaceful, innocent, yet bruised face. It looks worse than yesterday- OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO PEE!

I rush out of the room and go into the room next to Cat's, which is Andre's. I jump on his bed, feeling like I was flying, and climb on top of him. "ANDRE, OUTSIDE! _BARK! BARK!"_

Andre pushes me off and glares at me when he sits up. "Dude, it's flippin' 6 in the morning!"

"I GOTTA GO PEE!" I scream. I've never heard myself to desperate, but my eyes are watering. "I GOTTA GO, GOTTA GO, GOTTA GO RIGHT NOW!"

Andre grumbled as he stood from the bed and walked downstairs with me. "I've always hated that commercial."

"Would you like me to sing "Meow, meow, meow" over and over instead?" I growled as we were getting closer to the backyard.

"Please, don't."

I'm whimpering and waiting at the backdoor as he takes his precious time getting there. When he opens it, I practically flew off the porch and into the bushes. I lift my leg and sigh in relief. Thank you, Jesus. I pee for a while, shockingly, and then rush back to the house where Andre's leaning on the door, asleep. I walk in and nudge my paw on his leg. "Wake up, loser." I tell him as he snaps out of it. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning my butt." He glares at me as we go back upstairs. "I'm going back to sleep." I see him go back in his room, mumbling something about never getting a dog, and fall back on his bed.

I chuckle and go into the guest bedroom where Cat isn't in bed. My heart stops. "CAT?" I scream out. _"BARK! _CAT! _BARK!" _ I look under the bed, but she's not there. "CAT! _BARK!"_ I rush to the hallway, where Andre runs out of his bedroom and we race to the hall bathroom. Andre bangs on the door. "CAT! _BARK!_"

I hear the toilet flush.

Oops.

Soon she comes out and almost collapses into Andre's arms. Cat groans. "Beck, your bark is so loud and annoying."

I roll my eyes as Andre helps Cat back into bed. "Lil' Red, don't go anywhere without me or Beck, alright? I'm sorry, but you're just too weak to be up alone." He softly scolds her, tucking her back in. "Do you need anything? Ice? Tynolal?"

"Both, please." Cat whispers, wincing in pain.

Andre nods and rushes out of the room, I hear him running down the stairs.

I jump on my back legs and put my front paws on the bed, looking at Cat. She smiles to me. "Hey, babygirl." I greet her in a gentle voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Beck…I don't want to go to the police, but I don't want to go back home." Cat gets tears. "I don't know what to do. I want to stay with you, but I can't. If I go home, he's going to kill me."

I whimper. "No, he can't. You can't go back home."

"What can I do though?" She whispers. "Maybe I should let him kill me and get it over with."

"NO! _BARK!"_ I shouldn't have done that, since it made her jump and she cried out in pain, holding her side where her broken ribs are, but I couldn't help it. "Don't die!" I lean up more and nudge her face. "I need you."

She snakes her tiny arm under my neck and wraps it around. "I love you, Beck." She suddenly giggles. "I can't believe you're a dog."

"And you're laughing…why?" I ask in disbelief.

"Because it's freaking hilarious." Andre comes in at that moment with a tray of a couple icepacks, a bottle of water, and two little pills. "Alright, girl, here's what's going to happen for today," He says as he sits her up to take the pills. "I'm staying home from school, and obviously so are you."

"What about Beck?" She asks in an innocent voice.

Oh, my girlfriend…only her.

Andre blinks. "Uh…yeah, Beck is staying home too." He plays along and shakes it off. "Anyways, we're going to go to your house and grab a few pairs of clothes and bathroom stuff for you. We'll figure something out tonight. I know your dad works all day, so he's not going to be home later."

Cat nods. "You're right."

…

As we sit in silence on the way to Cat's house, I hear a _beep_ and look up to the dashboard. My car is on 'E'. "Dang, Harris, where have you taken my car?" I ask him with a growl. He looks tense. "I filled it up when we went to Robbie's before I turned into this freak show!"

"You're not a freak show." Cat mumbles. "You're handsome."

"That is not important right now, baby." I try to tell her nicely. "Look, Cat's dad isn't home. I'll help Cat pack while you go put some gas in my car."

Andre nods. "Sure, no problem." And then he sighs in relief.

"Don't get too comfy." I tell him with a threatening voice. "When I turn back, I'm pummeling you."

"You know, I liked it better when you only whimpered and begged, not to mention didn't talk at all. Can you go back to that?" Andre suddenly speaks up.

Cat giggles at that.

I pout as I lay down in the backseat. We pull up to her house and Andre helps Cat out and to the front door. "I'll help her up the stairs. We won't be long."

"Neither will I." Andre told us. "I'll be maybe 20 minutes."

"See you in a bit then." He walks out the door and Cat shuts it.

Little did the three of us know that the next 20 minutes were going to be the worst minutes of our lives…

She looks to me and leans on me. "Alright, let's take one step at a time, Cat." I tell her as we talk on the stairs. It takes some time, but we make it. We walk in her room. Cat leans against her dresser. "Are you okay?"

"No, it hurts." She breathes heavily.

I move towards her walk in closet. "Come on, girl, let's find you-" Suddenly, someone rushes in her room and it's her dad. He's drunk. Damn, why didn't we check the garage to see if his car was here? We're so stupid! I growl at him. _"BARK! BARK!"_ He surprises me as he uses a baseball bat and hits me square in the face. I yelp in pain and fall back towards the inside of the closet.

"BECK!" Cat screams in horror. Suddenly, her dad shuts the closet door, with me trapped inside. "BECK! BECK! HELP ME!"

I jump on the door to open it, but it doesn't budge. He's moving the dresser in front of the door. "_BARK! BARK! BARK!"_ I scratch and bite at the door.

"You little witch!" Her dad snarls.

_SLAP_

Cat cries out in pain as I hear a _thud._ "Daddy, please, stop!" She screams and then cries out in pain again when I hear him kick her. "BECK!"

"CAT!" I scream for her so she knows I'm still here. Her dad is too drunk to hear me anyways. I sob as I continue scratching and digging at the door. Nothing's working.

"I'm going to murder you!" Her dad yells out as I hear him punch her over and over…and over…and over…

Oh my god.

"NO!" I scream again. "PLEASE, DON'T KILL HER! _BARK! BARK!"_

He keeps grunting, like he's hitting her, which he is…

Soon, I can't even hear Cat anymore.

I hear him throw her against the wall and then spits, most likely on her. "I hope you rot in hell, you little _slut_." And he walks out. I hear his heavy footsteps going down the stairs and the front door slams open and shut.

"CAT?" I bark, scratch the door, and whimper.

No one is coming.

I can't hear a peep from Cat.

A few minutes later, the front door opens and shuts. "Beck? Cat?" Andre's voice calls out as he's walking up the stairs. "Are you guys done?"

"_BARK! BARK! BARK!" _ I push on the door, but it doesn't budge. "ANDRE! HELP US!"

I hear him run in and he gasps. "CAT!" He slides and I hear movement. "Cat! Cat! Oh my god! No! Be okay! BE OKAY! Where's Beck? BECK?"

I scratch on the door. "I'm here! I'm in the closet!" I shout.

"Okay, man, give me a second!" I hear him moving. "Hello, hi, my name is Andre Harris! I'm at 14441 W. Main St. in Hollywood, CA! My friend! My friend, she's been beaten and she's unconscious!" After Andre talks a few more minutes, I hear him lay Cat down. His footsteps come closer to me. "Hang on, man." He grunts as he's pushing the dresser out of the way and then he opens the door. I rush out, catching my breath. "Are you alright?"

I ignore him as I run up to Cat's limp, bloody body. "No! NO! NO!" I nudge her face. "Cat? Cat, please, look at me!" She isn't waking up this time. I look to Andre. "CHANGE ME BACK!"

"I can't, man!" Andre is crying. "Robbie called me on my way back though! He said he found someone who can help! I'm going to call Robbie back on the way to the hospital, alright?"

I sob as I lay down next to Cat's broken figure. "Stay with me." I whisper in her ear. "We're getting out of this godforsaken town after I change back. We're going to run away together. I promise." I hear the door open and shouting. Andre runs to the bedroom door and tells the paramedics to come up. Everything's a blur when they examine Cat and take her out the door. Andre says he's going to take me back to his house and then go to the hospital, since I can't exactly go with him inside there.

I wait at his front door, staring and waiting for him to enter and tell me Cat's okay.

I want my girl.

* * *

**Aw, poor Beck…and Cat…and Andre…and- okay, I think ya'll get it.**

**CourtsxBatFan, AODiva1978, AmehaKay, VictoriousForever10, xScreamingxAngel, Glittergirl123, LittleMissVictorious, KoalaBear95, Mishy1, MariaLuvsYew, kktrbg **_(I just so happened by random to go on your profile and I read your bio…thanks for saying that about me. I'm glad you like my stories. Because of you writing that and me reading it, I snapped out of this depression problem and realized…I have a problem and something is REALLY wrong. Thank you :) you're a wonderful author.), _**CRAZYbutLOVABLE, AppleFlame12: **Thanks to those who have reviewed the last couple of chapters as I was swinging from mood to mood :) Again, I'm terribly sorry. Thank you to kktrbg :)


	12. Not Looking Back

**AppleFlame12, CourtsxBatFan, kktrbg, LittleMissVictorious, GottaBeYou888, Ameha Kay, Glittergirl123, and VictoriousForever1o: **Thanks for the reviews and your kind words :)

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twelve**

**Not Looking Back**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

I don't know what time I fell asleep on Andre's living room carpet, but I heard his front door unlock and I jumped to my feet. Dear, God, PLEASE don't let it be his parents! I close my eyes, waiting for yelling.

"Beck, what's wrong with you?" Andre's voice says.

I open my eyes and see Andre standing in the doorway. I rush up to him. "How's Cat?" I ask him in desperation.

He smiles. "She's in the car. Come on, man. We don't have a lot of time." I don't question him as we leave the house. He opens the door to the driver's seat and I see Robbie's in the passenger seat. He gives me a sad wave. Andre pulls the seat up and I see my favorite girl in the whole world, wrapped up in a wool blanket and a pillow she's sleeping against propped up against the window next to her. She's in the worst shape a girl her size could get. She was almost unrecognizable to me, but I'll always know my dear girlfriend. "Get in, Beck. Again, we don't have a lot of time." Andre says as I carefully jump into the backseat and maneuver myself so my body was laying on the floor between the front seat and the back. I keep my head up and on Cat's stomach though, so I can keep my eyes on her. She's limp and cold, but breathing.

I clear my throat after a few minutes of driving. "Where are we going?" I ask, my voice raspy.

"Tuxpan, Mexico." Andre answered without missing a beat.

My eyes widened and I leave Cat and sit up, leaning forward between Andre and Robbie. Andre is gripping the steering wheel while Robbie's reading a map off his Pear-Pad. "Mexico?"

"Deep into Mexico." Andre told me, sounding tired already.

"How long does it take to get there?" I ask, worrying if Cat will be okay for that long.

"My Pear-Pad says from our current location, it's going to be 34 hours." Robbie answered me, looking up a few things. "Obviously, Andre, you can't drive for that long."

"Duh." Andre grumbles. "It's 6pm right now. We should stop somewhere in a few hours. Book us a motel."

Robbie nods and presses a few more buttons.

I look to Andre. "Dude, why are we going to Mexico?"

"There's a "secret" shelter down there for witches and warlocks." Robbie explained. "It's sort of secret. My aunt lives down there. I remember my mom told me she was banned from our family a few years back because she decided she was a witch and some of the spells she came true."

"Hence how it was so easy for Robbie to make that spell come true." Andre said through his gritted teeth.

Robbie cowers.

I'm confused. "Wait…this is getting a little too supernatural for me."

"Tell me about it." Andre sighed.

"Anyways, I did everything I could and I finally was able to get a hold of my aunt, her name is Shelly, and she is meeting us in Tuxpan to take us to their "secret" hideout."

"And this is helping, how?" I ask in an impatient tone. "Cat doesn't look like she's going to last a day."

"So you don't want to turn back?" Andre suddenly asked me harshly. "This witch is going to turn you back to yourself, Beck. Cat came with us because 1) if she stayed, her dad would've gotten a hold of her and killed her, and 2) how are you guys going to live your fairytale that you've wanted with her if she's not with you?"

I gasp. "What do you mean?"

"Beck, we both know that Cat can't just walk away from her dad." Andre told me. "You can't just scoop her up and keep her with you in the RV."

"I could try." I mumble.

"No." Andre said firmly. "Either you guys take the car afterwards and runaway together, or YOU can go back while _I'll_ take Cat away. I'm not letting Cat die or get beaten again."

I whimper as I look back at Cat. All I've been wanting for years is to take Cat far away from her dad and from the world. "But…but money and clothes…"

"Taken care of." Andre told me.

"I hacked into your bank account online and changed your pin number, so I could go up and take every penny you have out in cash. Same with Cat." Robbie said, still distracted on his Pear-Pad. "I didn't know Cat's mom actually left all of HER money she had stashed to Cat. So we went and grabbed all of that cash from the ATM. You both combined have QUITE a bit of money."

"How much?"

"Enough to get you guys a good life." Andre said. "Look…I…I know you'll miss your parents…and school and stuff-"

"I'll see my parents again one day." I whisper. "I'll see Jade and Tori again eventually. Same with you both as well. But Cat…if…if we don't get her to safety soon…her dad's going to kill her. If we don't leave, I won't see her again."

"Exactly." Andre sighed. "Robbie, you found a hotel yet or what?"

"We have a place near San Diego. Motel 6." Robbie confirmed. "1 room, 2 beds, obviously."

"Well duh." Andre rolled his eyes. "I know there's that "modesty" thing, but Cat's not exactly in the right shape to be in a room to herself."

"I was trying to be nice." Robbie grumbled.

"How are you guys going to get a room, though?" I ask them. "Sorry to burst your bubbles of being heroes to me and Cat, but you have to be 18 to get a room."

"Like my mama always told me, I'm the spitting image of my father." Andre smirked. "My dad accidentally left his wallet at home before they went on their trip. I have his credit card AND license."

"You do look a lot like your dad." I sigh. "So…what'd the doctors say about Cat?"

The two boys go silent.

I close my eyes. "Guys, don't try to sugarcoat the news for me. Give it to me like they told you."

"Cat's messed up, alright?" Andre growled.

I realize they didn't want to tell me because it hurts to talk about it…especially Andre, since he was the one who left for 20 minutes. I didn't even think about it. He probably blamed himself for this. This is why he's doing so much for us right now.

"Andre, it's not your fault." I tell him in a dead serious tone.

"Yes, it is." Andre didn't sound like my friend right then and there. He sounded more mature…and…I couldn't place my finger- I mean, paw on it. "I should've argued with you. I should've stayed. We should've checked the garage. If we had just seen his car in the garage, we maybe could've saved her. She wouldn't…" Tears left his eyes. "How did it come to this?"

"I didn't think you turning into a dog would cause THIS much problems." Robbie mumbled, putting his pear-pad down on his lap. "I'm so sorry, guys."

I chuckle. "Really, Rob? You think so? I don't want your apology. What I want is to tell you Thank You for everything you've done." Robbie looks back at me like I have two heads. "Rob, if you hadn't been stupid and turned me into a dog, Cat would be dead." His eyes widened. "Last night, if I hadn't been there in Cat's room with her, her dad would've beaten her to death. I'm not being overdramatic or lying to you."

"It's true." Andre told him, the tears on his face were gone. "For once, your screw-up's came in handy, Robbie."

Robbie chuckled. "Well, in that case, you're welcome."

"So, Beck…" Andre sighed. "Cat has 5 broken ribs, her nose is fractured, she has a minor concussion, and the rest are bruises…harsh, harsh bruises. If she's not feeling it when she wakes up, she sure is tomorrow morning. Anyways, she's on heavy pain meds. They're strong. They knocked her out the second we put her in the back of the car when we left the hospital. After we left there, we went straight to Robbie's, who packed clothes for the both of us, we snuck to your RV, grabbed a bunch of clothes and stuff for you, and we went to Cats, grabbed her clothes and stuff, and last, we came to get you." Andre caught his breath after all of that. "Now we're here."

"Detail." I chuckle. "Thanks for the update." I lay back down on the floor, putting my head on Cat's stomach again, staring at her face. I don't care what anybody says. She's so beautiful to me even now when she's at her worst. It excites me more that she isn't going to be hurt anymore by her monster of a father. She and I are leaving and we won't ever look back. I'll miss my parents, yes, and I'll miss our friends, of course, but I can't lose Cat. She's the love of my life. I won't live without her.

I can't.


	13. Beck's Had Enough

**Glittergirl123, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, kktrbg, AppleFlame12, icarlyfanactic101, RedVelvetAngel **_(Welcome back :) Glad to have you back!), _**Ameha Kay, xScreamingxAngelx, and VictoriousForever10: **Thanks for all the reviews :) Two chapters left! I'm on a good medication for my Post-Partum Depression to control the cutting and suicidal thoughts I had for a couple of days, so let's hope it stays that way, right?

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Beck's Had Enough  
**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

Cat's still knocked out as Robbie pulls the covers of one of the beds down and Andre lays her on there, tucking her in. "We should wake her up pretty soon." Andre said as Robbie uses the bathroom. I sit in front of him when he sits down at the chair in the corner, trying to catch his breath. Yeah, I guess it's been quite a long day for him, since I woke him up at 6 in the morning and it's been non-stop since then. "She needs to eat and then we can give her another pain pill that the doctor prescribed. If she doesn't eat with those pills though, she'll get nauseated and stuff."

"Yeah." I nod. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He shrugs, leaning back in the cushioned chair. "I'm shaken up, Beck."

"I'm sorry." I sigh. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"Hey…" He leans back up and glares at me. "Don't regret involving me in this. I'd kill you if I had found out another way."

"True."

Robbie comes back out and Andre switches, so he could pee. I look to Robbie. "I have to go to the bathroom…" I say with embarrassment.

He chuckles, but nods. "Okay, let's go." We head to the door, but he pats his pockets. "Do you want to wait? Andre has the key in his pants pocket."

"Nah, just leave the door open a crack." I tell him. "Besides, I REALLY needs to go pee."

He laughs quietly and we leave the room, putting a flower pot that was outside our room in between the door so it would stay open a little. We walk until we find some bushes towards the front of the motel. I rush in, making sure Robbie doesn't have a view of me, and do my business. Oh thank God…I've been holding in my- wait…

I growl, on alert as I finish and rush back out. Robbie's leaning against the nearest wall, looking up at the stars. He's safe…then…

"Rob, something's happened to Cat and Andre!" I tell him in panic as we rush back to the room. My heart drops when the door is open all the way. First thing I see is Andre, face down on the floor by Cat's bed, which is empty and messy. "ANDRE!" I yell in concern and worry as Robbie rushes over to him. "Andre, are you alright? Where's Cat?"

Andre groans and touches his bloody nose. "He…he grabbed her. He took her. He hit me and then took her."

"Who?" I ask in desperation, about ready to leave the room.

"Her dad." He croaks out. "Be careful, Beck. He knows you're here and he knows you protect Cat. He still thinks you're just a dog though."

I nod as I run out. I sniff the ground. Yup. I smell both of them. Cat's precious scent I love and have grown accustomed to smelling every day, and alcohol and cigars…her dad. If he hurts her again, I'm not holding back. I rush towards the back of the hotel, realizing there's more parking down that way too. I see her dad opening the trunk of his new car and he's about to throw Cat's weak body in before I snarl to get his attention. He shocks me when he glares at me, taking out a…gun?

I freeze, my eyes wide.

The gun is shaking in his hand as he looks possessed. He gets ready to pull the trigger and I close my eyes.

I'm sorry I failed you, Cat.

_BANG_

I flinch, but realize it didn't hit me. I open my eyes and I see that Cat had grabbed his arm, making him aim to the ground.

That's my girl. I've never been more proud.

Her dad takes advantage of her collapsing against him as he shoves her to the cement ground harshly, making her grunt at the impact.

He runs and gets into the driver's seat. I guess he's leaving her? What?

I see the reverse lights come on.

Cat's behind the car.

"NO!" I shout as I grab the back of Cat's shirt, trying to move her out of the way. Thank goodness I barely grab her out of the way by an inch when he peels out of his parking space. He speeds off and I think he's leaving, but suddenly he does a U-Turn, glaring at me. Cat's unconscious on the ground as he presses on the gas, heading right towards us. I won't be able to get Cat out of the way this time. I flinch, putting myself on top of her limp body to feel her against me one last time before we die together, but suddenly a car crash is heard. I look up and see a random car slam into Cat's dad's car, on the driver's side.

I gasp as Robbie gets out of the car, rushing up to us. "Seriously?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah." He's rubbing his face, he must've hit it with the airbag. "Come on, man, let's get going. Andre's already put our stuff in the car."

"Who's car did you just steal?" I ask after he picks Cat up, with a struggle. He has never been the strongest out of the bunch.

"Uh, someone who left their car open as they were putting stuff in their car from their room. They didn't see my face." Robbie said in nervousness. Thank God Andre pulls up in front of us. He helps Robbie lay Cat back down in the backseat and puts a blanket over her and a pillow quickly under her head, and then I get in after, sitting on the floor. Once they're in, Andre floors it and we're suddenly back on the freeway. "So…another motel?"

"Ya think?" Andre sighs. "Let's cross the border first."

"Alright." Robbie nods and begins looking for places to stay in Mexico.

I gulp, looking at my very weak girlfriend. "She saved my life."

"What?" Andre asks.

"Cat…she…her dad had a gun pointed right at me. She was awake I guess so she grabbed him and made him shoot elsewhere." I smile softly. "She's so brave."

"Well, lasting in that house for all these years, I wouldn't doubt it." Andre sighs.

"Beck?" Cat's voice croaked. She opens her eyes slowly and turns her head towards me.

I lick her hand. "How's my girl?"

"Are you okay?" She asks, sounding like it talking was the last thing in the world her body could handle doing right now.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." I nuzzle her hand. "Sleep, darling. You're safe for tonight. We're crossing the border. We're never going back, I promise."

She smiles. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." I tell her, happy that she's happy. "I love you and I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too and I would do anything for you as well."

"I can tell. Thank you again for saving my life. Now sleep." I lay my head gently on her stomach as she starts petting my head slowly, which relaxes me greatly. Soon it stops, but her hand is resting on top of my head. I look over and she's asleep. "Oh, Cat…"


	14. Sore Subjects

**Glittergirl123, LilLisa95, kewlbanana, LittleMissVictorious, Rockerchick09, VictoriousForever10, CourtsxBatFan: **Thanks for reviewing :) I'm only updating this one because I don't want to spoil you guys :P And it's my day off and my 5 month old Nathaniel is taking a nap, so I'm taking advantage of this time. Yeah, so the next chapter is the last chapter. Thank you for your kind words in your reviews.

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sore Subjects**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

It's been a couple days, since it's so much to drive and we have to stop every now and then, and we're almost to Tuxpan, Mexico, thank God. Cat's a bit stronger now, but still bruised and sore, as expected. We're in our usual spots with Andre driving, Robbie in the passenger seat, while Cat's sitting behind Robbie and I'm laying down with my head on her lap. She's petting the top of my head, staring aimlessly out the window as Robbie has his window down.

"How you feelin' back there, Lil' Red?" Andre asked, glancing back at us.

Cat sighed deeply. "I'm okay." She answered him in a small voice.

"How much longer till we get there?" I ask them, lifting my head up to peek to Robbie.

"About 10 minutes." Robbie answered, looking at the maps on his Pear-Pad. "This has been a long, crazy trip."

"You can say that again." Andre mumbled.

I feel a wet drop fall on my head. I look up and Cat's crying. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracks. "If I had kept my mouth shut about the abuse to Andre, you guys wouldn't be suffering like this."

Robbie turns back and looks her in the eyes. "Cat, you're one of my best friends and I'd do anything for you. When…when Andre told me what happened to you, I broke down and cried. I'm here right now to not only keep my promise to Beck and change him back, but also, I want to help you get away from your dad. You deserve to get out of there. You need to."

"But my dad is dead." Cat told him with broken eyes.

It's true.

That same night we escaped her dad, once we found a small inn in Mexico, the news came on and reported that a man named "Carter Valentine" from Hollywood was killed in a "car accident" in San Diego. The person driving the other car was unknown and what Mr. Valentine was doing there in the first place was also unknown. They reported Cat was missing, along with me, Andre, and Robbie. Thankfully, since what happened back at Cat's house a few days back, the police already know of the abuse Cat's dad did to her and know the reasons why we were running. They're all still pissed. My mom and dad went on the news and told me that they were proud of me and wished me luck until they saw me again.

That was all I needed.

Now I have the strength to keep going. I know what I need to do now with their blessing. I have to get Cat far away from where people could even come close to recognizing us, live there, change identities, get a job, get a decent house, marry Cat, and struggle through without having to go back to hell. When Cat and I turn 18, we'll discuss things. All I know is, until May 15th, the day she turns 18, we're in a tight spot. We have to be careful.

"I know, babygirl, but the police will still grab you back and put you in a foster home or something, since you're not 18." I told her.

Cat gasped. "I don't want to go to a foster home!"

"You're not going to go." I told her firmly. "I'm not going to let you. No one is taking you away from me."

"Beck…" She leaned on me, wrapping her slim arms around my neck, and cries on my back. "Please, please, PLEASE, tell me this is going to work. I can't go through life with you a dog."

I get saddened now. "I hope it does, Cat." I sigh and lean away, looking her in the eyes. "But we need to have a talk. Cat, if this doesn't work…I want you to move on with your life. I'll stay your pet and I'll be your protector forever. But you need to move on. I'll help you run until you're 18. And then I need you to move on, get married, have kids, live your life."

Cat is looking at me in disbelief. "No."

"Cat-"

"No!" She squeaks. "I don't want to! I'll die before I even think of being with another man!"

I sigh and lean up, licking her tears away. "Let's talk about this later."

"Kay-kay."

"We're here." Robbie says as we pass a sign in Spanish. "All I saw on that was Tuxpan."

"It said Welcome to Tuxpan. Population: 143,362." Cat said, wiping her tears away with her fists.

"You know Spanish, Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

Cat nods. "Yup. I have all my life."

Before we can question her, Robbie tells Andre to pull over to a gas station. It's about 10 in the morning, but it's a school/work day, so everyone is elsewhere. A few cars are here. Robbie tells Andre to pull up next to a Volkswagen that tan and very old looking. We look over and steps out is a middle-age woman, very skinny to the point I can see almost every bone on her arms, and her hair was frizzy and tangled, long and black. Her eyes were a piercing blue and she looked directly at me. I shivered, while Cat wrapped her arms around me to protect me…isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Robbie gets out, but tells us to stay. He talks for a minute after hugging her and then gets back in, while she gets back in her car. "Follow her."

…

We followed his aunt for over an hour until we hit a few towns away. Cat reads a sign that says we're leaving a city, but gets concerned. "There's no sign for where we are now." She tells us in a fearful voice.

"Robbie, where the hell is this lady taking us?" I growl.

"I don't know exactly." He stutters out. "I've lost connection on my Pear-Pad."

"You what?" Andre punched the steering wheel. "We're getting out of here."

"No!" I shout. "This lady is my only chance of turning back!"

"Beck, we don't even know where the hell we are!" Andre snapped at me.

"ANDRE!" Robbie and Cat screamed.

Andre turns back and yells in horror as he slams his foot on the brakes. I'm almost thrown forward, since I didn't exactly have a seatbelt, but Cat uses her strength to hold me down. She has her seatbelt on, so she's good, along with the others in front. I look up and see the woman, Robbie's aunt, in front of the car. Her pale skin was practically glowing in the headlights and she gave me a creepy smile.

"We're going to die." Robbie mumbled.

"OUT!" She screamed suddenly, making us jump.

We all rush out, Robbie helping Cat, and I stay next to her. Once Andre turns the headlights off and gets out of the car, he locks it and we walk up to this creepy lady. The only source of light we have in this pitch black place is the full moon above us.

She glares to Andre, Robbie, and Cat, but looks down at me. "My name is Shelly."

"Hi." Andre and Cat wave awkwardly and I nod curtly.

Robbie sighs. "Aunt Shelly, this is my friend I was talking about." He puts a hand on my back. "This is Beck. I changed him into a dog with that spell book you sent me for my birthday. The spell disappeared afterwards."

"Robert, you dimwit nephew of mine, didn't I tell you only use small animals?" She snapped at Robbie. "I said something like a lizard or a hamster!"

Robbie sighed. "Yeah…about that-"

"That's not important." She stops him from talking and then kneels down to me. She examines me and then stands up. "Follow me." She demands as she turns away from us and begins walking.

Cat silently cries as Andre wraps him arms around her to help her maneuver around the darkness, even though I'm sure the rest of us can't see crap either. We try to stay behind Shelly, but suddenly there is no sign of her.

Cat sobs. "Where are we?"

Robbie panics. "Aunt Shelly?"

Suddenly, a large ball of fire comes down from nowhere and shoots down in front of us. We see it's a large bonfire now. There are 10 people, tall and all dress in a black cape from head to toe, and they're standing around the fire. I can't see their faces since they have hoods on and the shadows are covering their faces underneath.

I don't like this…


	15. Will It Work?

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and support throughout this story :) Another one complete! Yay!**

* * *

**Doggy Dog Day**

_**Digidestend Angel **_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Will It Work?**

…

…

…

…

…

**(Beck's POV)**

About 20 minutes later, they were ready to start…start what, I don't know.

They set up a table with velvet like feel table cloth over it. They made me lay down on my side on it, facing the fire. I couldn't see Cat or the others anymore. These people were putting smelly flowers and oils around me on the table and circling the ground with it as well. My heart was racing and I was getting nervous to the point I was panting. If something goes wrong, am I going to die? I'm not fond of dying…especially when I can't be separated from the girl I love. She needs me.

Shelly comes next to me. "Are you ready?"

I gulp. "Is this life-threatening? If something goes wrong, am I going to die?"

"No, no." Shelly assured me. "But if this doesn't work, they won't be any other way to change you back, Beck."

"Let's have hope then." I tell her and she gives me a creepy smile before leaving my sight. Suddenly I see my angel before me. She smiles down at me. "Cat?"

She nods. "Yes. They wanted me to see you before they start. They figured I could calm you down."

"You can." I whisper up to her. "You're not leaving, right?"

"Never." She pet the side of my head. "I'll never leave you, Beck. No matter what happens. I'm praying this will work, but if…if…if it doesn't, it doesn't matter. I'm never moving on. I'll keep you for as long as I live…or the other way around."

"Thank you, Cat."

She leans down and kisses my cheek. "They want to start. I'll be over there with the boys. I'm not far away."

I nod. "I love you, Cat."

She hugs me. "I love you, Beck." She releases me slowly and leaves my sight.

I suddenly want to go after her, but then again, I have to do this. I take a deep breath and pray. I need this to work. I'll never be able to go through life just being Cat's pet.

Shelly appears again. "Relax and close your eyes. Don't say a word."

I nod again.

I close my eyes as she moves back. I hear people gathering around me, getting close.

Relax…

Relax…

Dang it, Beck, just flippin' relax!

…that probably isn't relaxing, is it?

"_We call upon the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us. Give us the power to turn this dog back to his original form of man._"

I heard a guy say the spell, the same spell that was very similar to the one Robbie, Andre, and I said over and over.

"_We call upon the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us. Give us the power to turn this dog back to his original form of man._ _We call upon the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us. Give us the power to turn this dog back to his original form of man._ _We call upon the spirits with powers beyond our world and come to us. Give us the power to turn this dog back to his original form of man._"

I suddenly feel a burst of energy come through my body from my tail to the tip of my ears. I gasp and yelp when it suddenly burns. I feel beams falling upon me, but they don't touch me…they're hurting though. I can't open my eyes or even move.

Soon, it's over and every feeling in my body fades and I'm suddenly numb. I'm panting- wait. I'm panting…

I whimper.

I'm still a dog.

I hear footsteps running up to me and then my girlfriend's gentle hands on my face. "Oh, Beck…"

I sob and open my eyes. I see her crying as well, her eyes full of sympathy for me. "Cat."

"I…I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Robbie and Andre come up behind her.

Robbie looks absolutely guilty. "Beck, this is my fault. I'm a stupid idiot and…I'm sorry."

I shake my head when Cat's moves away from me. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm the one who was trying to be a macho jerk and test out a dangerous spell."

Andre put a hand on my shoulder blade. "I know you really don't want to hear this, but I really am sorry, Beck."

"Again, don't be." I whimper again. "This is how it has to be, I guess."

With that, Cat breaks down in sobs.

…

For the first time on this "adventure", Cat and I get a room to ourselves at an inn back in Tuxpan. Things are pretty awkward in silence for us, which I hate. Cat puts down some dog food for me as she opens up her paper bag that has some Mexican bread that she apparently loves so much. She gives me a small smile. "Want to try some?"

I nod and walk away from my bowl. She gives me a chunk of the large loaf of bread and I eat it sort of quickly. It's sweet. I like it.

I go back to my bowl of dog food as she brings out her dinner. She has two Carnitas tacos, just with the meat, since she didn't like anything else on it.

She turns on the TV and we realize all they have are Spanish channels…we were not smart to think they would have anything else. So we end up watching a random TV news show. Cat's into it, since she understands what they're saying, and I can only make out certain words. I don't care though.

I don't care anymore.

I should, but I don't.

How do I do this? I'm going to be a dog for as long as I live.

And who knows how long that will be?

And I know Cat says she won't move on, but she will. She'll fall out of love with me, fall in love with some other guy, who I will make sure is perfect for her and treats her with respect, and she'll give her first time to him, have his children, who will protect as well, and live a fairytale life. I'll be by her side through every step. It still sucks, but when you love someone, you want them to be happy…even if that means letting them go.

After an hour of me laying on the floor, pouting and drowning in my depression, Cat turns off the TV. She sighs deeply. "Beck, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we have to figure out our next move."

I nod and stand up. She sets up a comfortable pillow for me at the end of her large bed. When I lay down, she puts a blanket over me. "Thank you." I mumble.

She just nods. She gives me a kiss on the head and wraps her arms around me. "I'll always love you, Beck. No matter what happens in the future."

I whimper. "I know. I love you too."

She kisses my cheek and releases her hold on me. I feel empty suddenly. She turns off the light and then gets into bed, laying her pretty head on the soft pillows, and she's asleep when I hear her breathing even out and soft.

I cry again.

I cry myself to sleep.

…

I group when I wake up. I'm so sorry and I'm suddenly on my stomach, laying horizontal on the bed. I see we're in the Inn in Mexico still. I sigh and turn my head, seeing Cat still…wait…I gasp as I turn my head back foreword and see my HAND in front of me. I look at my other arm and it's a hand! A HAND! NO, HANDS! I HAVE HANDS! I jump off the bed, more like flew off, and stand on my feet, but a bit tipsy, since I'm used to standing on all fours.

I jump around, up and down. I even do a cartwheel…and then I realize…

I should wake Cat up.

I run to her side and shake her awake, forgetting her bruises. "OW!" She screams out.

Oops.

"I'm sorry, honey!" I tell her, rubbing her back. "I totally forgot, but open your eyes, baby!" I lean down so the first thing she sees is me.

She flutters her eyes open and she takes a second to register the sight in front of her. "Beck?" She questions in disbelief.

I nod with a smile. "It's me, babygirl. It's me."

She gasps as she rips the blankets off her body and I grab her as gently as I could, pulling her to me and spinning her around in my arms. She wraps her arms tightly around me and her legs wrap around my waist. I hold her up with ease as I laugh with joy. She's giggling and rests her forehead against mine. I rub my nose against hers. Just like we used to.

"I guess the spell needed time to work." I shrug.

"I guess so." She says in a soft, loving voice. "Hey, Beck?"

"Yes, my beautiful angel?"

"Happy 1 year anniversary." She points to the calendar on the wall. It may be in Spanish, but I can see what day it is.

It's our 1 year anniversary.

I chuckle. "Happy 1 year anniversary, Cat. And get ready, because I'm making sure there are more to come."

Cat hugs me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I can't wait, Beck. I really can't."

I kiss her head and keep her close to me as I'm still holding her.

I guess happy endings do exist.

"Beck?"

"Yes, Cat?"

"Can we get a Great Dane and name him Beckett?"


End file.
